A Gift of Release
by Aecoris
Summary: Set after S4. The brothers stopped Lilith but after all that happened to Dean in Hell the guilt is destroying him. Castiel brain damages Dean but says it will stop the memories and make Dean happy again. Sam thinks his brother is gone for good. COMPLETE!
1. Looking For Release

_This idea randomly popped into my head about a week ago and I had to post it. I just love writing about Dean! Basically the brothers stopped Lilith from opening the seals and killed her. Sam never went evil but Dean, after all that happened to him in Hell and what he had to do basically gives up on life. I mean, after going through so much torture and having to torture souls, it would destroy a person! He can't deal with the guilt of what he did and Sam's helpless to save his brother. Then Castiel comes with a 'gift' for the brothers. He says he has a way to free Dean from the memories of what happened in Hell and brain damages him with his freaky angel powers. Sam's furious, he doesn't think that Dean is still his Dean anymore, that he's too changed. But Dean is still the same Dean deep down, he hasn't really changed all that much, Sam is just too angry to see that._

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little idea I had. I was thinking of it being a one shot, but if people like it I can turn it into a multi-chapter fic if you guys want me to!_

* * *

Dean was a wreck. Worse than a wreck. When they weren't moving it seemed almost all he did was lie in bed all day and sleep. They didn't even hunt anymore, just moved around. He no longer cared about his music, food or even car. It was like the enjoyments he got out of life were now gone. It was like now that Dean's mission to save the world was done, he couldn't deal with the memories any longer.

The one thing he did still care about was Sam. Hell and its memories couldn't take that away. He still watched Sam's back even though they weren't hunting, he would go out and get Sam food, but not food for himself, he would ask Sam if he was okay when he was feeling down.

But all of Dean's emotion, all of his personality, everything that made Dean _Dean _was gone, vanished. It was like Dean didn't feel anymore, like he was just an empty shell.

It wasn't like Sam could blame Dean though. After everything Dean had gone through in Hell for _him _it seemed only fit for Dean to have problems. Sam didn't think he himself could have lasted as long as he did, Sam probably would have killed himself right away from the memories.

Sam tried over and over again telling Dean it wasn't his fault. That Hell had made him torture the souls, had _forced _him to. He told Dean that he was still a good person, that he was such a great person, a hero.

But everything Sam seemed to say fell on deaf ears. Unless Sam cried out in pain Dean didn't seem to notice.

Dean had told him before that he didn't want to live like this, that he'd rather not feel anything anymore. And that seemed to be exactly what Dean was doing-refusing to feel.

Sam was trying to get Dean to eat again, but failing as always. Dean had been like this for a month and Sam didn't know how much more he could take.

When Dean didn't respond or move after Sam trying to get some food in him Sam threw down the food on the bed and went to get up.

He gasped in shock and almost fell over when he saw Castiel standing in front of him.

"What…what are you doing here…we helped you stop Lilith. Our job is over, what do you want from us?" Sam asked him nervously. He better not have another job for them to do, they were not his slaves.

"You're right your job is done. I'm not here to ask you of anything else. I am here to give you both a gift." He told Sam

"A gift? What kind of gift?" Sam asked skeptically.

"A gift of release." Castiel said and walked over to Dean. He placed both of his hands on either side of Dean's head. Sam watched in horror as some kind of electric light emitted from Castiel's hands and Dean's eyes rolled back in his sockets. And then, in a second it was over, Castiel was gently laying Dean down in the bed.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Sam screamed at Castiel, his whole frame shaking with anger

"I told you, I'm giving him a release." Castiel repeated

"A release?! What are you talking about? Electrifying him gives him some sort of release?! Are you crazy?!"

"Your brother has been haunted by his memories from Hell. The guilt, the pain and the torture was destroying him. You know that." Castiel told him in his calm voice

"Yes, I know that obviously!" Sam really just wanted to strangle the angel at this moment

"He couldn't go on living like that. It was killing him. He didn't deserve that and he didn't deserve what happened to him in Hell. He's a good man, your brother. I freed him from the memories of Hell." He explained

"You took out his Hell memories?" Sam asked him, starting to calm down just a bit.

Castiel shook hi head and laughed a little bit. "I can't take out only certain memories. No one can do that. Let's just say I….damaged him a little, brain damaged him."

"You WHAT?!" Sam growled "You BRAIN DAMAGED my brother?! How the hell does that make him better?!"

"Settle down." Castiel ordered and Sam found that he couldn't move or pounce on the angel like he waned to; he was frozen to the spot. "This way Dean will be able to live again. He will be able to be happy again and you will have your brother back."

"I won't have him back. He's brain damaged now! He's not the brother I know anymore!" Sam shook his head, tears coming to his eyes

"It's true that he will be different. He will be much more innocent, more like that of a child. His mind will be much simpler, which is why he won't be able to remember or understand what happened in Hell. But he will still be your brother, the same brother you always knew. I have no doubt that he will still love you like he always has, that he will still want to keep you safe. He will be different, but he's still Dean." Castiel explained

But Sam shook his head again. "You ruined my brother…you took him away from me!" He yelled

Castiel sighed; he was getting tired of Sam being so ungrateful. "Your brother was killing himself. I saved him and brought him back to you, maybe not exactly like he was, but I brought you your brother back. I didn't have to do anything. I could have just let Dean die from his guilt. But no, I came here and helped you. You should be thanking me."

"I can't thank you for doing this to him. I just can't." Sam told him

"You will be grateful one day. You'll see. Right now Dean needs you. Do not take your anger on me out on him." And with that he disappeared and Sam found that he could move again. Suddenly Dean moaned from the bed in front of Sam.

Sam rushed up to his brother and gently coaxed him awake. Hopefully this would just be one sick joke and Dean wouldn't be brain damaged…

Dean opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes moved slower than usual and were filled with an innocence and curiosity that was never there before. Oh god…Dean couldn't be…

"Sammy?" Dean asked and it sounded so much like Dean's voice and then again it didn't. It still held that deep baritone pitch but he sounded like a lost child that didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, it's me Dean. I'm right here." Sam told Dean softly and reached out to touch his arm. Dean's eyes slowly moved to follow Sam's arm and he smiled. Dean then reached out one of his hands with such shaky uncoordinated movement. It seemed that he was trying to grab onto Sam's other hand but he couldn't seem to make contact with it. He kept missing his target, his hand landing inches away from Sam's on either side.

Sam froze seeing his brother's movements so jerky and uncoordinated. It really hit him just then. His brother really was brain damaged, mentally impaired, whatever you call it, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the brother that he grew up with and loved was gone forever.

Sam stood up quickly then. He couldn't deal with this….these leftover pieces of Dean that had been forced into his life. He just couldn't take it.

"Sammy….where goin'?" Dean asked and cocked his head to the side. Those now innocent green eyes looking up to him.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes when he heard his brother talk. Dean's words had come out so slow and kind of slurred, like he was having a little bit of trouble forming words into sentences. His Dean was definitely gone.

Sam spun around, not being able to look at the thing that looked like his brother any longer. After all this, after all they've been through; his brother was taken away from him….by the hands of an angel.

Sam grabbed the doorknob and was about to open the door when he heard Dean speak again.

"Sammy, I come too? With you?" He sounded so hopeful and excited. And then Sam heard him trying to climb out of bed with difficulty, falling over a couple of times. "Help, Sammy help….help please?"

Sam felt his heart shatter right then. He had to escape from this thing that was using his brother's voice, he had to get away before he was forced to turn around and help him. Before he got stuck believing that this thing was Dean.

He turned the knob and left the motel room, ignoring the voice that was crying his name.

* * *

_So what do you think? Did you like the idea? It was going to be a one shot but I really don't want to leave Dean like that all alone…do you? Do you think I should make this into a multi-chapter fic?? Please let me know your thoughts! I would really appreciate it!!_


	2. Still Dean

Sam didn't stay away for long. He just couldn't. He ended up driving to who knows where and stopping on the side of the road to cry. He just couldn't believe that Castiel had taken his brother away. What was he supposed to do now without Dean to guide him?

He should try tracking down Castiel; he was obviously still in his human form for some unknown reason. Sam briefly wondered if you could summon _angels. _If that was possible at all. He'd have to ask around, research. He'd get the idiot and demand to bring his brother back, and if Castiel refused…well then Sam just guessed he'd kill himself. No use staying alive if Dean wasn't here either.

But he had to do something with the Not-Dean before he tried to track Castiel. It seemed rude to just leave him there even if he wasn't Dean anymore. He'd bring him to some sort of hospital or caring facility that could take care of him and his needs. Yeah, that was what he would do.

So Sam ended up driving back to the motel to find the door wide opened. He looked inside and couldn't find Not-Dean anywhere. His heart started pounding. But why was he worried so much? This wasn't Dean anymore, not his Dean, he shouldn't be so worried.

But yet he was.

"Hey you!"

Sam turned around and followed the sound of the voice to the outside of the motel room. There stood a man who looked like the motel receptionist.

"You missing a brother?" The man asked

"Yeah." Sam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and followed the man.

"He was stumbling around outside. He was crying." The man told him and Sam was stunned. This wasn't Dean anymore so why would he be crying if Sam left? Sam figured he wouldn't even remember that Sam was his brother, wouldn't remember their close relationship and only remembered his name.

Maybe he was wrong.

"Your name's Sammy?" The man asked him

"Sam, yeah."

"He kept crying 'Sammy left me.' And 'Why Sammy leave again?'. I gotta say kid I mean I know it's hard being a caregiver to people with mental problems but come on. I mean, he's your brother isn't he? And you just left him without telling him anything? You left him _more than once?_" The man sighed and shook his head

And Sam had to work hard to control his breathing just then because this….Dean remembered things. He remembered that Sam had left him before. He did remember at least a little bit of his past and memories. So maybe he still did know Sam was his brother and remember their relationship and times they've had.

Dean was still in there.

"I...no…I was angry at something and I just took off, I took it out on him. I was stupid, so stupid. I never should have done that." Sam tried to explain but he knew he had no excuse for his behavior.

Sam couldn't have felt more horrible right at that moment. He had left his brother alone without telling him anything. He had thought that his brother was gone when he really wasn't. How could he be so stupid? And this had hurt Dean…he was _crying_ because of it. Sam thought back to all the times he had left Dean before. When he went away to Stanford, when he went to look for their father, when Dean told him about how their father said he might have to kill him, and Sam had even told Dean once that he wanted to go back to Stanford and not stay with him…that it wouldn't work out. Hell, Sam had even left Dean alone in motels to go exorcize demons with Ruby. And Dean had just gotten back from _Hell_ and he left him without even telling him where he was going.

No wonder Dean had been so messed up after all this.

He was a horrible brother.

How could he leave Dean so much? He always had run away from his problems, ran away from Dean. Even though he was never mad at Dean, he took out his anger from other things by ditching Dean, not even thinking about how Dean might feel to be left all alone. He thought his brother could handle that because he always seemed so tough. But in reality his brother wasn't that tough at all. He always needed someone there for him, needed his family, needed _Sam._

God, Sam and his father may not have gotten along too well but he was just like him. Always running away.

But Sam swore to himself that he wouldn't do it ever again. He'd change. He'd be there for Dean, care for him, help him, and be the best brother he could be. Because now hearing what Dean had said and how he reacted when Sam left, he knew that this was still Dean, this was still _his Dean. _He never even gave Dean a chance to show him that he was still Dean, he just left.

He would fix this starting now.

The motel guy led Sam into the motel lobby where a very upset looking Dean sat hunched in a chair. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them, giving him a very childish look. Sam could see his face though-bright green puffy eyes with red around them, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sam wanted to cry right along with him.

"Dean?" Sam asked gently, but loud enough for him to hear him.

Dean's head turned after a second's delay towards the sound of his brother's voice. Upon seeing Sam his eyes brightened up a little bit.

"Sammy?" Dean sniffed

"Yeah, I'm right here big brother." Sam said while hurrying on over to Dean. He sat in the chair next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"Why…why you leave?" Dean hiccupped

"I was mad Dean. I got mad and I left. I shouldn't have, it was stupid of me. I'm so so sorry."

"You mad at me?" Dean asked, fear building into those amazing green orbs.

"No Dean! No! I was not mad at you at all. I was just mad at this other person. This one guy…a friend of mine." Sam decided to go with that because he didn't know how much Dean would understand or how much he remembered. "I was never mad at you Dean. Never."

Dean blinked a couple times, looked down before his gaze settled back on Sam. "Promise?" He asked in a small voice

Sam smiled a little bit. "Yeah Dean. I promise."

"You leaving again?" Dean asked yet another question

"No Dean. I'm never going to leave like that again, never ever. I promise that too."

Dean nodded seemed to believe him, he believed him so much quicker than he ever did before. For that, Sam was grateful. Then Dean put his legs down and opened his arms wide. It was such a foreign movement from Dean that Sam didn't know what to do or think.

"Dean? What are you doing?" He asked

"Hug." Dean said simply and looked up at Sam with eyes that held so much love and trust. God, this was definitely his brother, just a little bit…different. How could Sam be so blind not to see that?

Sam went willingly into his big brother's arms and hugged him tight. Man, he thought he'd never be able to do this, give his brother an actual hug. It seemed the only time they ever had hugged was when they were reunited from death.

Before Sam knew it, he was crying and Dean was trying to squirm out of his hold.

Okay, so maybe Dean still didn't like chick flick moments.

But then Sam realized why Dean had pulled out of the hug.

He was worried.

"Sammy, what wrong? Why crying?" He asked in a worried tone and Sam could see Dean's eyes roaming up and down his body as they always did, checking to see if he was injured. "Hurt?"

There's no doubt that this wasn't his Dean.

"No, no Dean…I'm not hurt. I'm just sad." Sam told his gently

"Why?"

Geeze, he never stopped asking questions. "I'm sad because I ran away from you and made you sad. I don't want to make you sad. I'm sorry."

"It okay Sammy." Dean said and smiled. Sam understood that this was Dean's way of saying he forgave him.

"Thanks Dean." Sam told him and Dean just smiled. He probably didn't understand why Sam had thanked him.

"You want to go get something to eat Dean? Or go to sleep or something?" Sam asked him and helped Dean get up. He wobbled a little bit on his feet but was able to keep steady after a couple seconds.

"Yeah, food!! Hungry!!" Dean said in an excited tone. Some things apparently never change.

But Sam knew obviously that some things _had _most certainly changed about his brother and he wanted to know what those things were. He wanted to know how to help Dean and what things he would have trouble with. He wanted to know what Dean remembered and what he forgot. He wanted to know what he liked and what he disliked. He wanted to get to know Dean again.

Sam remembered how he had said to himself that he was going to take Dean to a hospital or care center. Just thinking about that made him want to throw up. How could he ever think of leaving Dean with some strangers all alone? His brother needed him and it was dead obvious that he still loved him to death. He wasn't going to leave Dean again, never.

He was going to take care of Dean and be there for him, no matter what happened.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the first chapter! I didn't think so many people would like it! Thanks a lot!! So yeah, I didn't completely change Dean, he still has many of the same interests and deep down his personality didn't change that much. And of course his love for Sam didn't change at all! Are you glad I brought Sam back and made him see straight? I couldn't leave Dean alone for long and Sam couldn't either!_

_Let me know what you want to see with this Dean and Sam! Do you want to see his struggles? His relationship with Sam? What he remembers? Want to see him creating havoc? Still watching out for Sam? Sam taking care of him! Let me know! There's so much I can do with this Dean!_

_Thanks for reviewing again! I really really like writing this fic and I'll try to get the next chapter up maybe by tomorrow!! I hope you like this chapter too!_


	3. Music and Pie

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like this because I really like writing it! This chapter mostly deals with the stuff Dean remembers, and the stuff that is the same about him! I hope you guys like that I really didn't change him too much! I didn't change the things that make him 'Dean'! Next chapter will deal with some of his struggles and Sam will realize just how hard it is to care for Dean now!_

* * *

Sam whispered a 'thanks' to the motel worker as he led Dean out of the lobby. He couldn't help but feel grateful that this man had found his brother and taken him into the lobby. Not everyone would do something like that. There were a lot of people out there that stayed away from people that had brain damage. They would laugh and ignore them without ever really getting to know the person. Sam wanted to protect Dean from this and at the same time show people what an amazing person his brother was, brain damage or not.

Sam noticed that Dean had some trouble walking. He didn't really pick his feet off the ground but shuffled them, which caused him to stumble over obstacles on the ground or even on his own feet.

He wondered if Dean noticed the changes that had happened so quickly to him. And by the frustrated look on Dean's face Sam realized that Dean must recognize at least some of the changes.

"Sammy." Dean sighed

"Yeah Dean?"

"My legs won't work right." He said sadly and when Sam looked into Dean's eyes he saw disappointment. Dean was afraid he was letting Sam down because he couldn't walk as well. Dean still put Sam's feelings above his own.

Sam stopped walking suddenly and Dean shuffled a few more steps before he noticed that Sam had stopped. He turned around and Sam walked up to him and grabbed his face gently in his hands to force Dean to look at him.

"Dean, listen to me okay? It's alright that you are having a little trouble walking. You might need a little more help walking and doing some other stuff. It's okay. I'm right here and if you need help, just ask me Dean."

Sam watched as what he had told Dean sunk in and Dean nodded.

"Okay Sammy."

Sam smiled and put a hand on Dean's back to steady him as they walked. Once they neared the Impala Sam watched in fascination as Dean's whole face brightened up.

"My car!!" Dean beamed; he picked up his pace and hurried to the driver's door. Once he reached the car he placed his hand on the hood and slowly trailed it down the side. He then reached into his pocket, and after a few failed attempts, pulled out the keys. Sam saw his face fall into a frown once again.

"Can't…can't drive. My hands don't work good too." Dean dropped his head and held the keys out to Sam.

"Hey Dean. It's okay." Sam assured him and put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in a show of comfort. "I'll drive for now until you can drive again." Sam told Dean even though he was sure in Dean's condition he never would be able to get behind the Impala's wheel again.

"Still mine." Dean demanded

"Yes Dean. It's still yours. She'll always be yours." Sam smiled and assured him. He helped Dean get into the passengers side and he got into the drivers side. He started the car and was about to put in one of Dean's tapes but he stopped. He was curious to know what else Dean remembered and what else about him was still the same. He reached over and turned the radio to one of his favorite stations-also one that Dean hated the most.

As soon as the music came on Dean jumped in his seat and covered his ears. He looked over at Sam with huge eyes.

"Sammy! Stop it!" He screamed

"Stop what?!" Sam acted like he had no clue what Dean was talking about. Dean took one hand off of his ear and pointed to the stereo.

"Stop the music?" Sam asked

"Not music." Dean made a disgusted face

"It's not music?" Sam was on the verge of laughing now

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Crap."

Sam couldn't help it but burst out in laughter. Man, Dean was still so….Dean. Just a little bit slower. Sam should have known. Dean's brain might be damaged but he's still the same person inside, he still has the same soul. It's the soul that makes the person, not the brain.

"Sammy, not funny! Turn it off!" Dean yelled over the music but Sam could see that his brother was smiling as well.

"Alright Dean, alright." Sam chuckled and put in one of Dean's tapes. Dean broke out into a huge grin once again and put his hands down.

"This music." He told Sam and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam laughed and watched as Dean bobbed lightly back and forth to the music, somewhat humming. Dean listened to that music _so _much over and over again that there was no way it was ever disappearing from his brain.

So Dean remembered his car, his music, his love for food, and of course Sam. But what did Dean forget? Sam figured he better find out now to get it out of the way.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, trying to snap Dean out of the music-filled trance he was in

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled, still rocking to the music, staring straight ahead with a little smile on his face.

"Umm…what to you remember?" Sam tried, knowing that Dean wouldn't understand what he was asking

" 'Member?" Dean asked, clearly confused. He turned to look at Sam and cocked his head slightly to the side. " 'Member what?"

"Uhh…like do you remember what we do? Me and you?" It was very important to know the answer to this question.

"We fight monsters Sammy, duh." Dean told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, so Dean still remembered hunting.

"Do you remember what kinds of monsters?" Sam asked him

Dean scrunched his face up and Sam could tell he was thinking hard. "Umm…lots. Don't know what kinds."

Dean knew that they hunted; he just didn't know each specific type of supernatural being that they hunted. Sam expected this.

"Okay. Umm who are our friends? Do you remember any of them? Any other hunters like us?"

"Bobby." Dean said. "And Dad. He died." Dean's face got a little sad when he said that.

Sam sucked in a sharp intake of breath just then. He had hopped that Dean didn't remember their father's death. But then again, if he didn't…Dean would have been asking questions and would have found out anyway. He was glad that Dean still understood the meaning of death, that his brain damage didn't seem to be too horribly bad. But Sam was surprised that Dean didn't seem that

"Sammy, how come my arms and legs don't work right? Used to work right. How I fight monsters anymore?"

Oh god, Sam so did not want to do this right now. But he couldn't leave Dean without an answer, he took a deep breath.

"Dean you…you got hurt on a hunt. You hit your head. That's why it's a little bit harder for you to move and stuff. We don't have to hunt anymore." Sam told him, because in reality he really didn't want to face anything supernatural ever again. He wanted to keep Dean safe and far away from anything that may threaten to take his big brother away from him again. An also….how in the world could Dean hunt like this??

"No more hunt? What we gonna do?" Dean asked, wide eyed.

"Whatever you want to do Dean. But we'll figure that out later okay? Right now how about we figure out what we should eat? What do you want to eat Dean?" He changed the topic because there was no way Sam could figure out what they were going to do with the rest of their lives just then. It would be moving way too fast. They had to take time to settle down. For Sam to learn how to help his brother, to research on his condition. This was not going to be an easy walk in the park, that was for sure.

Sam was still getting used to having his brother talking and laughing again. He had missed that so much and he was so happy when Dean had made fun of his music. It may take a while for Sam to actually get used to this new version of his brother, but he was just so happy to have him back instead of a shell of Dean that he had become.

But he still wanted to try to find Castiel, that was for sure. Ask him if he could somehow bring Dean back the way he was before Hell, without the memories. But…if Castiel couldn't do that then…well he would actually be okay with that, because he still had Dean. But he had to find out if there was a way, and Castiel might be able to help Sam out the most with Dean's condition – since he's the one that did this to him.

But the question was…how was he going to find Castiel?

"Pie!" Dean said suddenly and Sam was brought back to reality.

"What? Pie? What are you talking about?" Sam was confused to why his brother was shouting out the names of food.

"You say 'what we want to eat'? I say pie!" Dean told him happily

"Pie?" _Of course he wants pie!_ "You want pie for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

Sam really shouldn't let Dean eat just pie and no meal for dinner….but he just couldn't say no to that smile on Dean's face.

"Pie it is!" Sam smiled and they drove off in search of a bakery.


	4. Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone who responded to my author's note! All I really wanted to do was ask if you guys were still interested. But you guys really ended up helping me out a lot. I was having a horible day when I posted the author's note and the lack of reviews just made it worse. I thought that people had stopped reading but I was wrong. Thank you for all your help and for understanding. My bad day is over and I am really looking forward to writing this story. I just hope people that take the ten minutes out of their day to read my story will take an extra ten seconds to write a simple review comment. Thanks again for understanding and the next real chapter is now up! I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Discovering

_Thanks for all of your encouragement! I deleted the old author's note and posted a new one in it's place if you want to check that out. I was really having a bad day the other day. I hope you'll please continue to support and review this story._

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot of a pretty decent sized bakery after 10 minutes of searching. If Dean wanted pie, he was going to get it.

Sam turned to look at Dean who was still somewhat humming to the music. It wasn't in-tune and didn't match up exactly with the music, Dean's voice going slower than the music actually was. But Sam didn't care; it was amazing that Dean remembered his music and some tunes from some songs.

However, it seemed that Dean had a hard time doing two things at once. He was concentrating so hard on his music that he pretty much zoned out and didn't know what was going on around him. It was so unlike the 'old' Dean that Sam knew so well. Sam made a mental note not to bog Dean sown with too much stuff at one time; Dean's mind was much simpler now.

"Dean." Sam said after a minute when he realized that Dean still didn't know they stopped driving.

Gratefully Dean was able to snap out of it at the sound of his name, or rather, the sound of Sam's voice. He shook his head a little and blinked a couple times before turning to look at Sam.

"We're here." Sam told him

Dean looked at Sam with confused eyes. "Here?"

Dean forgot where they were going? Oh god….did he have some sort of short-term memory loss? Or was going to the bakery too complicated for him to comprehend?

"Remember Dean? We were going to get something to eat." Sam said. He tried to sound enthusiastic when really he was freaking out inside, hoping Dean didn't forget something as simple as going to eat.

Dean stared at Sam for a while before his eyes lit up. It happened so suddenly that Sam didn't know what to think.

"Oh, yeah. Hungry. Want pie. You say we buy pie." Dean said and nodded to himself

Sam let out a sigh of relief. Dean did remember but he would just need a little bit of reminding and a little extra time to remember, to allow his brain to work.

"Yeah Dean. That's right. Let's go out and I'll let you pick out a pie for us okay?" Sam told him and stepped out of the car.

Dean grinned for about the 20th time today and Sam was so happy to see that smile on his brother's face. A true worry-free smile. That never happened a lot with Dean.

"Want all pie. All good."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen big brother." Sam told him as he shut the driver's door. "Pick only _one_ pie okay?"

Dean glared at Sam and crossed his arms. "Fine." He pouted and Sam just had to laugh.

"You better hurry up and get out Dean, before someone else takes all the pies."

Sam was obviously just Dean took the comment seriously and his expression changed to that of pure terror. Sam then realized, with a bit of sadness, that he wouldn't be able to joke around with his brother as much like he used to. That Dean probably didn't understand that much sarcasm, Sam would have to change the way he acted around Dean a bit.

"No! No take my pie! Mine!!" Dean was yelling and pulling viscously on his seat belt, not even trying to get it off the proper way, struggling to get free and to his beloved pie.

Sam went to go around the car so he could open Dean's door and help him out.

However, Dean took it the wrong way. He saw Sam start walking away from him and thought Sam was going into the building without him, leaving him alone again.

"Sammy! Don't leave! Wait for me, I come too! Sammy, please!" Dean cried and pulled on the seatbelt some more. His eyes followed Sam and he saw that Sam was only coming to his side of the car.

Sam hurried and opened Dean's door, he reached over and unbuckled Dean's seatbelt for him. Then he felt Dean lean into him, wrapping his arms around him, hugging once again for the second time in one day. It was a new record.

"I thought you leaving me, go get pie by self and not with me." Dean said with a shaky breath. Dean was more sensitive than Sam ever imagined he could be. He needed his little brother to stick with him more than ever. Sam quickly fought back tears that were threatening to come and hugged his big brother back.

"No Dean. I was only walking over here to help you. I'd never go in without you. I'm sorry I left you before. But I'll never do it again. I promise you."

Dean pulled his head back a little then. He remembered those words from before. He remembered Sam promising him earlier that he would never leave him again. "Yeah, you promise, no going to leave me."

"Yeah, I do." Sam told him once more for good measure. He lifted his hand and wiped away with his thumb some of the tears that had escaped from Dean's green eyes. "Let's go pick some pie alright? I'll even let you pick _two _is you want."

"Yeah, two!" Dean said in excitement as Sam helped him out of the car and led him into the bakery. "Thanks Sammy!"

"Anything for you big brother." Sam smiled as they entered the bakery.

It was clear that the lady working behind the deserts could tell something was wrong with Dean the moment they entered. With his big smile on his face, Sam's hand on his back, and the way he didn't quite walk right she could see that Dean was obviously 'different'. Sam just hoped that this woman, a pretty woman around Dean's age that before would drool over him, would not be rude to his brother and would treat him with respect.

The woman quickly wiped the surprise off of her face at seeing Dean although the curiosity was still there. That was okay, Sam could deal with that.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked and smiled at the both of them

"My brother and I were just going to pick out a couple of pies." Sam told her

"Alright. The pies are over here. She said and led them to the left side of the store. What kind did you have in mind?"

"Dean, what kind of pies do you want?" Sam asked and turned sideways to face his brother.

Dean shrugged his shoulders while looking at the many pies. "Don't know. Too many. All good."

"Well then how about I narrow it down for you guys? Do you like chocolate?" She asked and looked at Dean.

Dean's mouth opened a little and he grinned. "Yeah, chocolate!"

The woman laughed and pointed to a pie. "This pie right here is called the candy bar pie. It has whipped cream, cool whip, and lots of melted chocolate."

"Yeah, yeah! Sammy, want that! Chocolate!" Dean said while practically jumping up and down.

"Okay Dean we'll get it. Just settle down. You still have to pick one more." Sam said while tightening his grip on his brother's shoulder to get him to stay still.

"Oh yeah. Sammy says two pies." Dean told the bakery worker.

"How about something with fruit in it?" Sam suggested. Trying to get at least something a little bit healthy into Dean's diet.

"Oh, I might just have something that you two will love." She told them and pulled out a pie. "This one has blueberry, strawberry, raspberry and apple all in one. It's so delicious and I really recommend this one."

"Dean, you want this pie too?" Sam asked

Dean was nodding his head wildly. "Buy Sammy. Hurry so we can eat."

Sam just rolled his eyes and told the woman they'd take the pie. Sam headed over to the cash register while Dean stared down the rest of the pies.

"He's so cute." The woman smiled while looking at Dean. But she said it as if Dean was a cute little child. Women would still think that Dean was cute, just in a different way. His looks hadn't changed at all but women would not find him 'attractively cute' because of is mental status. And it hurt Sam knowing that. But what was he supposed to do?

"Uhh…thanks…" Sam mumbled, unsure of how to respond to her. He just wanted to get the heck out of there. Away from other people and back to the motel where it could just be him and Dean.

"Dean, come on." Sam called out to him once he was done paying and the car ride back was about the same, except this time Dean was clutching his pies.

When they got back Sam cut out a rather large slice of both pies for Dean and put it on his plate. He went to get Dean a fork but he saw that Dean already was digging in – eating with his hands.

"Dean! Wait till I get you a fork! You're going to get all messy!" Sam sighed while looking at the mess on Dean's face and hands.

"No, this better. Don't care about mess." Dean said stubbornly and continued on with his eating.

Well, Dean's always been a messy eater, hell he's been messy about everything. At least Dean could still eat on his own. Eating with his hands was probably easier on him than eating with a fork anyway. Sam poured Dean a glass of milk (not all the way to prevent spilling) and cut a piece out for himself.

Sam let his mind wander as he ate. He finally had some quite time to think over all that had happened. Sam knew that sooner or later Dean was going to have to go to the bathroom and he didn't know what to do. Could Dean still go by himself? Did he need help? What if he didn't want Sam helping him and then made a mess? Did Dean even remember to use the toilet? What about bathing? Reality finally set in for Sam Winchester that his brother was going to be like this from now on and he didn't have a clue as to how to care for Dean.

He had to start researching. As soon a Dean was asleep that's what he was going to do. Dean deserved to have Sam care for him the best he could, Dean's cared for Sam his whole life and now it's finally Sam's turn to return the favor.

Sam sat back in his chair and watched as Dean finished his slices and reached over to the pie box. He grabbed a fistful of pie and shoved it in his mouth, grinning with chocolate coated teeth at Sam.

"You like that pie a lot don't you?" Sam smiled

"Yeah. It really good." Dean mumbled, pieces of pie falling out of his mouth. Typical Dean.

Sam was about to say something back when he and Dean both jumped from hearing a knock on the door.

"Sammy, who here?" Dean asked curiously, finally swallowing the huge bite of pie.

And then Sam remembered the phone call he had made a few days back. Calling for help on Dean's depressed behavior. With all of the events that had happened today he totally had forgotten about it.

He had called Bobby. He asked for help on how to get Dean back to normal because he was so worried about his brother. Oh god, how was Bobby going to react on what had happened? Dean wouldn't take it well if Bobby freaked out. What was he going to do? Sam felt like he was going to explode.

It was just too much to take in one day.


	6. You Don't Understand

_I wasn't going to update until after Christmas….but I decided to get this little bit up before the holidays for you guys! A little present for you all! Here you get to see Bobby's confusion and reaction to Dean (which isn't too nice because Bobby doesn't know what's going on) But even though it's kind of sad I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story!!_

* * *

"Sammy. Who here?" Dean whispered with what Sam couldn't decide was fright or excitement.

Sam decided to peek out the peephole just in case and saw for himself that his suspicions were correct. It was Bobby.

"Dean. Bobby's here." Sam told him

"Bobby!" Dean said with a smile on his face as he tried to get up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hey Dean. Just sit down okay? I'm just going to talk to Bobby outside for a second okay? Will you be okay in here alone?" Sam asked him

"Alone??" Dean asked in a shaky voice, his eyes already filling up with tears.

Bobby knocked again and Sam called out _Just a minute! _He hurried over to Dean's side.

"Dean you're not really going to be alone. Just alone in the room. I'll be right outside the door okay? I just have to tell Bobby something really quick and I'll be right back. If you need anything you can come out and tell me okay?" Sam gently explained

"Why I not come too?" Dean sniffed

"Ummm because… Sam thought quickly to form an excuse "Because we're going to get you a present. And you can't hear Dean or that would ruin the surprise."

"A present! For me?" Dean asked with a large smile

"Yeah Dean. A present for you." Sam told him and ran his hand through Dean's hair. He'd have to go out shopping for something for Dean now. No way was he going to break that promise. "I'll be right back okay. I'll be right outside. Just eat your pie."

"Okay Sammy." Dean said as Sam went and opened the door a little bit, but hopefully not enough for Bobby to have a view of Dean.

"Hey Bobby." Sam tried to sound casual and leaned against the doorframe, trying to block Bobby's view

"Finally! Geeze what took you so long kid?" Bobby grumbled

"Sorry, just woke up from a nap." Sam lied "Uhh…Bobby, could I see you outside for a minute?"

Bobby was just about to answer, but unfortunately Sam didn't do such a good job at blocking his view as Bobby's eyes lit up in surprise.

"You're brother's eating and smiling?" Bobby said in awe. "How come you didn't tell me he was feeling better? See, I knew he could beat it and overcome this." Bobby continued as he stepped into the room, pushing past Sam.

"A little messy there Dean are we?" Bobby chuckled, noting Dean's pie filled face and hands. "How you feeling kid?"

"Bobby." Dean smiled and struggled to stand up. Sam was about to help him but Dean was able to manage himself. Bobby cocked an eyebrow as he watched Dean's struggle to get up and walk correctly.

As soon as Dean reached Bobby He opened out his arms and went to hug him but Bobby moved back.

"Whoa there Dean. Don't go hugging me with those nasty hands of yours. Go get cleaned up first before you even think of touching me." Bobby told him, clearly unaware of Dean's new mental status.

Dean's eyes welled up again and his bottom lip trembled slightly.

Bobby was startled by Dean's emotions. Dean never ever cried and now he was about to sob because Bobby told him he should get cleaned up?

"Hey Dean, you're not seriously going to cry about this are you? I just told you to get cleaned up. And why are you walking like that, are you hurt or something? What's wrong with you kid?"

"W…wrong?" Dean asked, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I wrong? What…why…? Bobby…you no like me no more??"

"What are you trying to play here Dean? Why are you talking like you're stupid?" Bobby asked, slightly aggravated

And that's all it took for Dean to break down.

"No! No!!" Dean sobbed, backing away from Bobby and shaking his head. "I…I not stupid!! Don't want to be stupid!! No!! Have to be smart….have to watch Sammy…no stupid!!"

And before Bobby could say anything else Sam rushed over and enveloped Dean in his arms. He gently rocked him back and forth as Bobby stared, utterly confused.

"Sam…" Bobby started

"How could you say that?? How could you call him stupid??" Sam growled while clutching Sam tighter.

"I didn't _call _him stupid, he was just acting stupid. What joke is he trying to do?"

"No! He's not joking and he's not acting stupid Bobby! I was trying to tell you before but you just pushed past me instead of listening!" He yelled

"What are you talking about?" Bobby questioned

"Forget it! Get out!"

"No, Sam I need to know what's going on here!"

"I was going to tell you before you made it worse but now look what you did!" Sam seethed as he ran a hand up and down Dean's back, trying to get him to calm down but not knowing how

"Sam! Tell me!"

"I want you to leave."

"Listen, I'm sorry for upsetting him but come on Sam, all I said to him was…"

"I know what you said and that's why I want you to leave!"

"S…sammy…" Dean cried in-between sobs. "Bobby….Bobby hate me."

"No Dean. He doesn't hate you. He's just confused and is being stupid right now." Sam soothed his brother and also glared at Bobby at the same time.

"I…I…stupid??" Dean asked, his voice sounded so shattered.

"No Dean. You're not stupid. You're not stupid at all. You're smart…so smart…and you always look out for me and protect me. You're so smart big brother." Sam convinced him

"Sam. I need to know what is going on right now! You both are acting so weird! The last I saw Dean he was deep into depression and now he's acting so strange. I'm _worried_ Sam." Bobby said with his fists clenched in frustration

"Leave." Sam deadpanned

"I'll leave as soon as I know what's going on." Bobby bargained

"Fine. Fine you want to know?" Sam said, bordering on the range of hysteria "Dean's brain damaged Bobby. He's brain damaged and you just pushed him away."

And after that confession all Bobby could do is stare and hate himself so being so horribly cruel to the man he thought of as a son….


	7. Apologies

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I couldn't reply, my computer had a virus on it and I had to delete everything including my e-mails! For all of you that didn't know there's a new poll in my profile if you want to check it out! Hope you like this chapter!!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh my god…Sam…I didn't know. I didn't have a clue boy…" Bobby tried to explain to Sam who was holding his brother tightly to him.

"You hurt him." Sam growled but seemed to clam down just a bit. He was starting to realize that Bobby hadn't meant it. That he didn't know what had happened to Dean.

"I know boy, and I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me." Sam told him and looked down at Dean who now was only sniffling in his brother's arms.

"You're going to have to let go of him then." Bobby pointed out

Sam looked reluctant but then he quietly whispered something in Dean's ear. After a minute Dean slowly let go of Sam and turned to face Bobby, his head hung down.

"Dean, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that." Bobby told him and took a couple steps toward him.

Dean backed up a little as Bobby approached so he was closer to Sam. "You hate me Bobby." He whispered. It was a statement and not a question and it made Bobby's heart break because that couldn't be further from the truth.

"No Dean. I don't hate you at all buddy. You know I love you like a son don't you?" He asked desperately

"But you say I stupid." Dean mumbled, his head still down.

"No Dean. You're not stupid at all." Bobby said and he quickly approached Dean before he could move away. "Come here. Let's sit down and we can talk about this okay?"

Bobby thought that it would be difficult to talk and explain thing to Dean now that he was brain damaged but it really wasn't. Dean seemed to act and think like he did when he was a young child. And Bobby knew those years all too well, he was the one that took care of Sam and Dean most of the time when they were younger. He knew exactly how to handle this.

Bobby walked over to the bed and his heart ached as he saw Dean stumble on unsteady legs over to him. It was almost like he couldn't control his legs too well. That might be the case.

Dean climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, tears still sparkling in his eyes.

"Dean. Listen. I was the one acting stupid today. Sometimes when people act stupid they say mean things to people that they care about or they do mean things. But they don't mean it Dean. Do you understand?" Bobby explained to him

Dean stared at Bobby for a while before he seemed to realize something. "Like…like when Sammy left me today? He left me but he don't mean it. He say he's sorry. Like that?" He asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Bobby looked over at Sam with question. Not understanding what Dean was talking about. Sam dropped his head in shame and looked away.

"Yeah Dean. Like that. I never should have yelled at you because I was acting stupid. I'm sorry."

"So I not stupid?" Dean asked Bobby.

"No, not at all kid. You're not stupid at all." Bobby smiled and ruffled Dean's hair.

"Sammy! Bobby don't hate me!" Dean happily told his brother

Sam smiled and walked up to Dean. "Of course he doesn't hate you Dean."

Dean continued smiling as he looked back and forth between Sam and Bobby. Then suddenly he gasped and his face fell into a frown.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked with concern

"Sammy…" Dean whimpered and struggled to stand up

"What Dean?" Sam asked again as he helped Dean to his feet. However he got his answer when Dean stood up. Sam spotted a wet spot on Dean's pants. Oh god….how was he supposed to handle this? Did Dean understand what had just happened?

It was at this moment that the reality and the severity of the brain damage caught up with Sam. He had always seen Dean as indestructible and independent. Dean was now more venerable then ever. Dean was still Dean inside, but he was also so different. Sam didn't know what he needed help with or how to help him. He wasn't sure how to handle these situations. They would take some time to adjust to.

Dean surprised Sam by shuffling on over to the bathroom. He shouldn't have been surprised though. Dean wasn't stupid; he knew where he should go to the bathroom. But he probably needed help.

Sam sprung up and went to his brother's side. Bobby was watching silently, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry Sammy…didn't know…" Dean said with a shaky voice as they entered the bathroom.

"Dean. Don't worry. It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes okay?" Sam tried to soothe his brother.

Dean didn't say anything, just struggled with the button and zipper of his jeans. Sam helped him.

Well this was sure awkward.

"Uhh Dean maybe you should sit down when you uhh go." Sam suggested, thinking about how unsteady Dean was.

"Okay." Dean said but still just stood there.

"Dean…"

"Can do it! Go away!" Dean growled at Sam, clearly aggravated by Sam still standing there while he wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Okay Dean." Sam couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He was glad that Dean as showing some of his stubborn old self. "Just….let me know when your done. You need to get washed up."

"Go away Sammy." Dean said once again

"Okay, I'm going!" Sam held up in hands in mock defense and laughed as he shut the bathroom door.

"What was that about?" Bobby questioned him

"He doesn't want me in there while he goes to the bathroom. Just like anyone else wouldn't." Sam shrugged "But I doubt he'll be able to bathe himself. I wonder if he'll let me do that."

"The boy's always been stubborn." Bobby chuckled

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sam replied

Bobby shook his head but then got serious. "Sam, how did this happen? Did he hit his head on a hunt or something?"

"No. Actually it was far from that. It…it just happened today." Sam told him. He couldn't believe that this morning all of this started. It hasn't even been a day yet.

"No way." Bobby said in shock.

"It was actually Castiel that came this morning." Sam explained "He said he had a gift for Dean. A gift of release from all the Hell memories. He said that the memories were killing Dean. And then he just touched him and…."

"He brain damaged him?" Bobby finished

"Yeah…just like that. And it doesn't seem like he remembers anything of hell which is great. It's just…I can't believe this has happened you know?"

"How…how did you handle it?"

"God Bobby, I freaked at first. I thought Castiel had taken Dean away from me, and that he wasn't Dean anymore and I ran out on him. I decided to come back and…Bobby I was going to drop him off at some hospital! My own brother! But then I saw him crying and I talked to him…..He's still Dean Bobby." Sam said. "He still loves his car, loves pie and still hates being alone. He knows he's changed a bit but I don't think he knows it's anything out of the ordinary. I just feel so horrible for leaving him like that."

"Sam, you didn't know. Something like that happens and anyone would freak. But you came back, you didn't leave him." Bobby explained

"I know…I wanted to find Castiel so I could ask him some questions. I wanted to know if he could bring Dean back the way he was but without the memories. I doubt that he'd do that though….but still I want to ask him stuff. Like what exactly Dean remembers and maybe some advice on how to take care of him."

"You know we could go back to my place and I could summon Castiel like I did with Dean that one time." Bobby told him

"That's how you found him last time? You summoned him? So you _can_ summon angels too?"

"Yeah. I've got most of the stuff to do it back at my place."

Sam thought about this for a minute. "Do…do you think we could just relax a bit though before for a couple days? Maybe a week? I mean I just need some time to learn how to help Dean and I'm sure Dean could use some down time too. I wanted to do something fun with him. Did you know that with all this running around we did when we were kids we never got to go to an actual amusement park? I think Dean would love that." Sam told him

"Me too. Kid's always been a thrill seeker if you ask me. Sam, you two take as much time off as you want. You want me to stay with you or…?"

"I don't want to sound rude Bobby but I think me and Dean just need some time to figure things out alone for a while. To see how our new way of living will be you know? I'm not trying to kick out or…."

"Sam. It's okay boy. I completely understand. Listen, I'll just check into a room for tonight just incase you need me then I'll get things set up at my place."

"Thanks Bobby. And I'm sorry for getting so upset earlier. I guess we both have to find a way to handle things better, especially around Dean now."

"It's okay Sam, don't worry about it. You better go check on him in there. By the looks of all that pie he's probably crapping his brains out right now."

Sam just laughed and shook his head "Bye Bobby."

Sam was a little worried that Dean hadn't called for him yet. He knocked on the door to the bathroom. In which he got a "Go away Sammy! Not done!" yelled at him. Yeah, Bobby was right about him crapping his brains out.

* * *

It ended up being that Dean could go to the bathroom by himself; he just needed a little help afterwards. However Dean did allow Sam to help bathe him, he seemed to know he couldn't do that by himself just yet. It was so weird to Sam to be bathing his 30 year old brother but he really didn't mind it. Dean had to bathe Sam when he was younger and take care of him, now Sam was just returning the favor. He was determined to take care of Dean to the best of his ability.

However, bathing Dean wasn't as easy as he thought. Dean just would not keep still, which really shouldn't have surprised him. He was splashing water everywhere and he thought it was just _hilarious_ to get his little brother drenched. When Sam was washing him with a washcloth Dean grabbed the soap and chucked it at Sam, hitting him right on the nose. He found that even more amusing than splashing so he started grapping the little shampoo bottles and throwing them at Sam too. The only reason Sam didn't scream at him was his brother's warm laugh. He could handle getting hit in the face if it made his brother happy. He had missed Dean being happy lately and it felt so good to hear him laugh.

Sam realized that Dean really shouldn't wear jeans anymore or shirts with buttons. It would be too hard for him to get them on and Sam wanted his brother to be able to dress himself if he could. Sam handed Dean one of his only pair of sweatpants and Dean was able to get them as well as his boxers on after a couple of tries. He had a little trouble getting the t-shirt on but Sam helped him out with that. He had to go buy Dean some new clothes.

The bath adventure seemed to take a lot out of Dean and he looked exhausted. Sam told him to get into bed while he took a shower. When Sam got out Dean was still lying on the bed, but he wasn't sleeping.

"Dean? Why aren't you sleeping?" Sam asked him

"Waiting for you." Dean said simply. Sam noticed that Dean had picked the bed by the door. He didn't know if Dean had remembered that's where he always slept or if he just picked it by chance.

"Okay, I'm here now so you can get some sleep." Sam told him and went to get into the other bed but he was stopped when Dean called out his name.

"What is it Dean?" He asked

"Why you go in that bed?" Dean asked and Sam caught on right away.

"You want me to lay with you?" He asked Dean gently

"Want to?"

"Yeah Dean, if you want me to." Sam told him

Dean nodded eagerly and Sam turned off the lights and got into bed next to him. He felt Dean scoot over and put his head on Sam's chest. It was just like when they were young kids, except they reversed places. Sam put his arm around his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean asked him quietly

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thank you."

"For what Dean?" Sam didn't know why his brother would be thanking him.

"Not leaving me. Love you Sammy."

Geeze, how many times could Dean make Sam cry in just one day?

"I love you too big brother and I'll never leave." Sam whispered and then did Dean finally relax and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Making Dean Happy

Sam woke up in a sort of haze. He turned around to face the other bed and panic crept up into him when he noticed that Dean wasn't in the bed.

"Dean!" He called out in worry and sat up. He calmed down when he saw Dean sitting down at the motel-provided table, stuffing pie into his face with his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean asked with a mouth full of pie, a couple pieces falling out of his mouth.

And then it all came back to Sam. Dean getting brain damaged by Castiel, him leaving Dean, going out to buy pie, Bobby coming, Dean wanting to lie in the same bed as Sam.

"Sammy, what wrong?" Dean asked in a worried voice. He stumbled out of the chair and put one pie-dirtied hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy?"

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled up at Dean. "Nothing's wrong Dean. Don't worry. I just didn't know where you were."

"I…I eating my pie Sammy. You want some?" Dean informed him and pointed to the table where almost all the pies were eaten.

"Dean! You can't have pie for breakfast! It's not healthy for you!" Sam groaned and stood up to clean up the mess.

Dean's face fell at Sam's disappointment. "Sorry Sammy. I help clean." He said and headed toward the table.

"No, Dean." Sam told him and Dean stopped in his tracks, his face even more crestfallen. Sam walked up to him. "No, it's okay. I'll clean it up. Don't worry about it okay? Just next time your hungry wake me up and we can go get something to eat together okay?"

Dean seemed to study Sam's face for a moment and then he nodded. "Yeah, together. Me and you."

"Yeah Dean, me and you." Sam smiled and went back to the table to finish cleaning it up.

When Sam finished Dean was still standing in the same spot, patiently waiting for Sam.

"Sammy, messy." Dean said and held his hands out, showing Sam the mess that he already knew was there. He was trusting Sam to help him, he knew his brother would be there to care for him.

"Let's get you cleaned up big brother." Sam replied and led Dean to the bathroom where he washed Dean's hands and face for him. Sam noticed that Dean was watching what Sam did to help him. He was remembering what Sam did so maybe he could learn to do it by himself one day.

Sam explained to Dean how to wash his hands and Dean seemed to get it.

"Just put the soap on your hands, scrub them together and put them under the water. Okay Dean? Then you dry your hands with a towel. Do you want to try by yourself?"

Dean seemed nervous at Sam's suggestion and started fidgeting.

"Hey it's okay Dean. I'll be right here watching you okay? I won't leave." Sam assured him.

That seemed to be the reason why Dean was so nervous because then Dean smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said happily

Sam watched his big brother slowly wash his hands with jerky movements. Caring for Dean was taking more out of him than he thought it would. He hadn't realized all the things Dean would need help with.

But he wasn't quitting. No way, no how. He would work harder and be the best brother he could be. Dean deserved to have this innocence and to be taken care of for once in his life.

"Good job Dean." Sam praised his brother once he was done drying his hands. Dean grinned up at Sam with joy, glad he did something the right way. Sam helped his brother brush his teeth, wondering slightly if Dean would ever be able to do some of these things on his own. He wanted Dean to have some form of independence in his life.

Dean was able to get his boxers and pants on again by himself. But still, he was having trouble getting his arms through the sleeves on his shirt. Sam figured later they would go out and buy more sweatpants and t-shirts for Dean.

A little while later Bobby knocked on their door. Dean squealed with surprise when he saw Bobby and went to hug him again, this time Bobby hugged him back tightly.

* * *

Sam suggested that Bobby could go shopping with them before he left. Bobby took up the offer and Sam was glad because Dean would _not_ stay still at all in the store. He kept wandering off to go look at things he found interesting, like the toy cars and guns.

"We have guns like this." He would say loudly and hold up a packaged plastic gun. Sam would shush him, not wanting people to hear about them having guns. Keeping Dean quiet about certain things was going to be a challenge.

"Sammy can I have this?!" Dean asked in an excited tone, running over to Sam and holding a toy car in a package. He thrust it in Sam's face and Sam took it from him. It was a black car that wasn't exactly like the Impala, but it looked similar to it. Sam had no idea what type of car it really was because he had no car smarts whatsoever.

"It like my car." Dean told him "See? Black. And it long like my car too. But it a little different." Dean said while studying the car.

"Yeah it does look like your car. I'll get it for you okay?"

"Thanks Sammy!" Dean smiled and hugged his brother. Sam patted his back and turned to put the car in the shopping cart. They had already bought all of Dean's clothes thankfully. Dean did not like trying clothes on and kept squirming away from Sam when Sam tried dressing him in the fitting room, it wasn't easy.

Bobby walked up to him with a few things in hand.

"What are those?" Sam asked him

"Child-saftey locks. I figured you might want to put these on your cases full of weapons just in case Dean gets a hold of them." He suggested

"That's a good idea, thanks Bobby."

"Speaking of Dean, where is he?" Bobby asked

"Shit!" Sam yelled and spun around. Dean was gone. He hadn't turned around that long had he? Where could have Dean taken off too?!

Sam rushed down the isles frantically, calling out Dean's name. He finally spotted Dean in the book section. He was about to yell at Dean for taking off when he saw what Dean was doing.

Dean was sitting down on the ground with a couple of young kids on either side of him. Their mother was standing nearby watching, a smile on her face. Dean had a children's book open on his lap and he was pointing pictures out to the children.

"Those fruits." Dean said and he pointed to a picture of apples, strawberries and raspberries. "My brother buy me a pie with fruits in it! It was good."

"I like pie too!" The girl smiled "But Mommy says it's not good for me."

"Yeah, Sammy tells me that too."

"Is Sammy your brother?" The little boy asked him with wide eyes

"Yeah, he say we come here to buy clothes but I don't like trying them on." Dean said and made a face

"Me either! It's boring!" The boy replied and laughed "Show us more pictures Dean!"

It was then when the children's mother noticed Sam. She smiled and walked over to him. "You must be Sammy." She said and shook Sam's hand.

"Well actually it's Sam. He just calls me Sammy." He said and looked over at Dean. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let him out of my sight…"

"Oh no! Don't apologize! He came over here and saw my kids reading a book and immediately sat down with them. He's so sweet and he's great with kids. Did you know that?" She said kindly

"Yeah, he's always had a thing with kids, even before…" Sam trailed off

"Oh, he wasn't always like this?" She asked and then grimaced "Sorry, that wasn't any of my business."

"No, it's okay. He…was in a car accident not too long ago." Sam lied "It damaged his brain but he's really the same brother I knew all my life."

"That's great that you're here for him." She smiled "But I really do need to get home and start cooking before my husband gets home and cries that there's nothing to eat! Nice meeting you Sam."

"You too." Sam said back and watched as she told her children it's time to go. They moaned and complained that they wanted to read with Dean but finally obeyed their mother. Before they left both kids wrapped their arms around Dean's legs in a hug.

"Sammy!" Dean called out when he saw Sam and walked towards him. "I was playing with the kids."

"Yeah I see that. Did you like reading with them?" Sam asked his brother while leading him to the front of the store.

"Yeah. Can't really read but I looked at the pictures. I like kids."

"I know you do." Sam smiled but he was actually a little sad. He knew that Dean had secretly always wanted to be a dad, and now he would never get the chance.

* * *

"We here Sammy?!?!" Dean asked for about the hundredth time, bouncing up and down in the Impala's passenger seat.

"Almost Dean." Sam moaned, running short on patience.

After they had left the store Sam told Dean that he was taking him to an amusement park. Dean was ecstatic and had kept on hugging Sam saying how he wanted to go on roller coasters.

Sam had looked up amusement parks on the internet and had finally come up with one that sounded perfect.

Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio had 17 roller coasters, the most in the whole world. It was right on the beach and also had a hotel that was located inside the park. This way they wouldn't have to drive every time they wanted to go into the park, they could just walk and be right there. They also had a huge water park which Sam knew Dean would love as well.

They left two days after the shopping trip and had booked a room at the hotel for four days and had four tickets for each day at the park.

Finally the park came into view as they were driving on a strip of land surrounded by water. It was an amazing view, all of the roller coasters standing out against the backdrop of a sky.

Dean let out a scream of excitement at seeing the rides. Sam hadn't actually thought Dean would want to go on the big rides, he thought he'd be kind of scared of them.

However that wasn't the case at all.

"Sammy! Look at the big red one!! I want to go on that! We gotta go on that! Please Sammy!?!?"

Sam looked at the huge roller coaster with fear in his eyes. How come he could fight the supernatural but be afraid of a roller coaster. "Sure Dean, we'll go on it." Sam said in a shaky voice while Dean bounced with excitement.

Oh god, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Hehehe! I much fun things to come! And Sammy's defiantly going to have to go on the roller coaster (which is the Top-Thrill Dragster, one of the biggest roller coasters in the world!) I know so much about Cedar Point, I LOVE that place and I LOVE roller coasters! I'm going to have so much fun writing the next chapter! I've been to that place more than 25 times and I know it like the back of my hand! Whoever hasn't been there I strongly recommend it for a place to go on vacation if you don't live too far away! It's the biggest amusement park with the most rides and roller coasters! Dean's going to have so much fun there!_

_I was also thinking about maybe having Sam adopt a kid later on in the story. He wants a kid and he sees just how much Dean loves kids too. I was thinking about having the kid have some problems trusting people and warming up to them but Dean helps him out. I just think Dean is great with kids and would love to have one in his family. He won't be able to actually be a Dad but he would be a great uncle. What do you think? Good idea, bad? It won't happen until later in the story though if It does happen, don't worry!_

_Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you guys like this story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in the amusment park! Hehehe!  
_


	9. Idiot

_I was going to write the boys in the park for this chapter but it really is going to be pretty long so I'm going to save it for next chapter! Hey, it makes the story last longer and you won't have to wait long in-between chapters! In this chapter Sam and Dean go to check into the hotel and Sam gets his first glimpse on how certain idiots are going to treat his brother now._

_I'm going to make the boys have lots of fun next chapter, don't you worry! But also there is going to be some trouble at the end! I mean when have the Winchesters gone somewhere without finding trouble? They are trouble magnets! Hehehe! I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for the reviews, suggestions and support of this story!! _

_Oh and check out the poll in my profile about this story!!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Sammy!! Wanna go on that one!" Dean yelled in excitement as Sam led him through the crowded parking lot.

"We will Dean but we gotta check into our hotel room first okay?" Sam told Dean somewhat nervously, he _really really _did not want to go on the huge 90 degree angle red roller coaster.

Dean huffed but still continued to follow Sam to through the door and they entered the hotel. Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they looked at the old-fashioned hotel. It was pretty cool, and from the looks of it on the outside it was also pretty big. Sam tightened his hold on Dean's hand as he walked into the stuffed lobby.

Sam looked over at the main desk and saw that the line was overflowing. Growling, Sam got to the end of the line.

"Sammy! This line too long!" Dean pouted loudly

"We have to see if our room is ready Dean." Sam sighed

"But I wanna go on rides!!"

"We're going to be here four days Dean. We will have tons of time to go on rides." If Dean was going to be like this waiting in a line, Sam didn't want to know what he'd be like in all the sure-to-be long lines for the roller coasters.

"But…but want to go now!" Dean whined. Sam was about to respond yet again when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Sam turned around to see the guy who was standing in front of him. His face was red and Sam didn't have a clue why he would be so angry at him.

"Do you mind keeping your retard quiet?! I have a headache." He hissed, causing Sam to open his mouth in shock and try to think if he heard right. But he recovered himself in a second and sent an angry glare at the man.

"First of all, take some aspirin. Second, I suggest you take a look around you. Last time I checked, we were in an amusement park. Now I don't know about you but I sure know that no one is quiet in an amusement park." Sam seethed

"Well why don't you take a look around too? I don't see any other retards except this one." He hissed and pointed at a now saddened Dean.

Okay, now Sam was getting really angry. He got right up into the man's face. "Don't you _dare_ call my brother that. You have no right; he never did anything to you. There's nothing wrong with him." What in the world would condemn this man to be so horribly rude??

"There's nothing wrong with him?! You've got to be kidding me, have you heard him? He talks like a five year old at one word a minute! He's just wasting up space here, probably doesn't even know where he's at!" He laughed rudely. Sam noticed that someone around them went to get a hotel worker to sort things out. The man was way over-exaggerating. Dean did talk a little slower, but nowhere near as slow as this freak was suggesting.

"I know!" Dean burst in then, his voice desperate and his eyes shinning with tears "I know! We at….mu…'musement park." He stuttered

The man chuckled heartlessly "See? Can't even pronounce a simple word right!"

The only thing that was no stopping Sam from punching this man in the face was the fact that Dean was standing behind him and that they'd get kicked out of the hotel and ruin their trip. Dean didn't need that.

"You say one more word and I'll punch you in the face so hard that you won't be able to pronounce anything right." Sam warned, his tone meant business. "My brother is perfect the way he is. He's a kind, caring wonderful man unlike you. You're horrible attitude is probably why you're here alone in the first place." Sam smiled as the guy's eyes widened. _Yatzee_. "It's people like you that others don't want to be around because you make them sick."

The man seemed too stunned to respond but he wouldn't even get the chance to anyway. The person who left line to get a hotel worker was back with what looked like the manager and she did not look happy.

"Excuse me. Sir, in the blue shirt." She said and folded her arms

The guy turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to get to the back of the line." She said and pointed to the way back where the line had most certainly grew. "But don't you expect us to get you a room anytime soon. I'm sure your will be the last one we fill today."

"But…But…" Well now look at who couldn't get their words out!

"No buts sir. We do not tolerate rude intolerable behavior here. Now get out of line or I will get someone to drag you out."

The guy growled but stomped out of line anyway, like a child that had just gotten denied a cookie.

"I am so sorry to the both of you. I really hope this does not ruin your stay here." The manager apologized to Sam and Dean.

"It's not your fault he was a jerk." Sam replied "Thank you."

"No problem, I can help you right now if you want to see if your room is ready."

Unfortunately their room was not ready yet so Sam decided that they would go into the park now.

"Ready to go on some rides big brother?" Sam asked and looked down at Dean. He was saddened immensely when he saw tears falling down his brother's cheeks.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked and led them over to a circular couch that was placed in the lobby.

"That…that guy say mean stuff about me. Why?" He asked and looked at Sam's face for answers.

"Because he was stupid that's why. He was a stupid asshole Dean." Sam told him, not even bothering to watch his language because it was true. "He has no friends or family that like him. He was jealous that we had each other so he decided to be mean." Sam couldn't believe that this freak would just randomly start complaining to Sam about Dean just because he was being loud. Dean hadn't done anything to get him _that_ upset at all. And for that man to say such horrible things out of nowhere….something must seriously be wrong with _him._

Dean listened to what Sam had to say and nodded his understanding, instantly feeling better. But he still had a question. "Sammy…what…what re…retard mean? He say that I a retard."

Sam bit his lip as tears filled his own eyes. "Nothing Dean. It's a mean word that only mean, stupid people say. And you're not one okay Dean?"

"Okay Sammy. But…why he laugh at how I talk? I talk wrong?" He asked and did a pretty good impression of Sam's own puppy-dog eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you talk Dean. There is nothing wrong with you at all. You're perfect Dean and you're the best big brother." He smiled at Dean and gave him a hug.

Dean grinned when Sam hugged him, he loved giving and receiving hugs now. "I was scared of mean man but you pro…protected me from him Sammy. You always do."

"That's what brothers are for." Sam told Dean and helped him up. "Now how about we go on some roller coasters huh?"

"Yeah!!" Dean said with happiness, bouncing up and down. "I wanna go on the big red one Sammy!" Dean reminded Sam for the millionth time

"Yes Dean I know that. But if the line is too long we'll go on other ones until the line gets shorter okay."

"I…I hope it's not long." Dean said but by the looks of the huge roller coaster and how everyone was talking about it Sam was pretty sure it was going to be a very long line. He figured that was a good thing, that way he'll get out of riding it until tomorrow!

"Sammy! Look, it's the mean guy." Dean told him getting Sam's attention. He pointed to where the guy was sitting on a bench just outside the hotel.

Sam glared at the man "Asshole." He whispered, hoping Dean wouldn't hear.

But it was very evident that Dean did hear when he turned around, waved to the freak and yelled "Bye asshole!" With a smile on his face.

Sam should tell Dean not to swear, but really…he couldn't think of a time when Dean hadn't been swearing. And plus the look on the man's face was just too priceless. So Sam simply smiled at Dean, put a hand on his back and led him into the park.


	10. Big Brother's Here

"Sammy! Look! There it is! The roller coaster! Let's get in line!" Dean yelled with excitement and pulled Sam's hand.

Sam struggled to keep up with Dean. Just these ten minutes they've been in the park Dean has gotten distracted and escaped out of Sam's hold twice. Not only that but he took off at full speed. Sam almost lost him both times. He kept pointing out anything that caught his attention and dragging Sam toward it. And somehow Dean was still full of energy and not exhausted one bit.

"Dean! Slow down a little okay?" Sam said while panting. Dean finally stopped and Sam bent forward and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Geeze, he rarely got exhausted while hunting and here Dean was leaving him breathless!

Dean shuffled over to Sam and for the first time since the brain damage happened Dean was looking at him with extreme concern. He was looking at Sam in big-brother mode.

"Sammy, you okay? You hurt?!" Dean's tone was filled with fear as he knelt down beside Sam and hugged him. It made Sam smile, Dean thinking that a hug could heal Sam if he was hurt.

"I'm okay Dean. I was just tired from running. I'm not hurt okay." He smiled and stood up with Dean.

Worry was still clearly evident in Dean's eyes as he stared at Sam and clung to his side. "I…I don't want you to get hurt Sammy. I'd be sad…'cause I love you Sammy and…and I need you."

Listening to what Dean had to say to him made Sam's heart swell with love for his brother. Dean was still there for him, looking out for him, and he didn't want him to get hurt. Dean was still afraid of losing him, not by Sam leaving, but by him getting hurt. A couple tears fell down his face and he gently ran a hand through Dean's hair, ignoring the looks they were most certainly getting.

But Dean took Sam's tears the wrong way; he thought Sam was in pain. "Sammy…no! Don't cry Sammy! I here, I protect you Sammy and make you better okay? That what big brothers do."

God, could Dean be any sweeter right now? "Dean, it's okay. I'm not hurt." He told him gently.

"Then why you crying?" Dean asked with confusion

"Well…you know when you laugh really really hard sometimes your eyes water? Like when I was tickling you the other day?" Sam smiled at the memory and Dean nodded and laughed. "Well sometimes when you're really happy like that your eyes water and it makes you cry."

"You…you were happy?" Dean asked, trying to make sense of all of this the best he could.

"Yeah Dean. When you said that you could protect me and you loved me it was a really nice thing to say and it made me very happy." Sam explained in a way that Dean would best understand. Dean grinned brightly at hearing this and hugged Sam again tightly.

"Geeze, you just love hugs don't you big brother?" Sam laughed and hugged Dean back.

"Yeah! Hugs for Sammy!" He giggled and still didn't let go of Sam.

Sam was so glad that he was able to make his brother feel loved. Sam didn't know if he did a good job showing Dean that he was loved before the accident. Dean had always been so down on himself and doubted if people cared about him. But now it was obvious that he knew Sam loved him.

Sam glanced over Dean's shoulder and peered at the line for that red roller coaster called the 'Top Thrill Dragster'. It actually looked like the line wasn't that long. Coming at the end of May during the week was a good idea because most kids were still in school around this time. The lines shouldn't be too long and the park didn't seem too crowded.

"Hey, Dean want to go on the roller coaster now?" Sam whispered in Dean's ear and tried to keep the fear out of his tone.

"YEAH!!" Dean screamed with excitement, remembering the ride that he was so thrilled to go on. "Let's go Sammy! Where the line at?" Dean asked while spinning around in search for the line.

"I'll show you Dean. Take my hand and don't let go alright? It might get confusing and I don't want you to get lost in line." Sam said while thinking of the metal gates that formed the lines and were made out like a big maze.

"Okay." Dean said and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam made his way over to the line and they walked all the way through the gates until they reached the end of the line. There was still a ways to go.

"Okay Dean, we might have to wait a while in line so it might get boring…." Sam started to explain but just then the car to the roller coaster blasted off at what Sam thought should be 500 miles an hour. Sam blinked and the car was already halfway up the huge hill, then it rounded the top and came charging back, _straight down._

While Sam was practically peeing his pants Dean was laughing and jumping with excitement the whole time. Yeah, Dean wouldn't get bored in lines as long as he got to watch the roller coasters.

"Sammy! You see that?! It so fast!!" Dean squealed and Sam had to swallow to hold back nausea that was threatening him.

"Yeah Dean….I see. I…I wonder how fast it goes?" He said while biting his lip.

"It goes 120 miles an hour!" The young teenage girl said who was standing in front of him with a group of friends. "And it's 420 feet tall!" She smiled

"How tall is that Sammy?" Dean asked in awe. That seemed like a big number to him.

"T-that's very t-tall Dean." Sam gulped. While he wasn't afraid of heights, he was very afraid of going so high so fast in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Sammy, we're next!!" Dean said and tugged on Sam's sleeve trying to get his attention. It was then when he noticed Sam looked a little green. Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother…he shouldn't look green. Dean tried real hard to try to remember what this meant but it was hard because his head didn't work so fast anymore. It was harder for him to remember things. But then he remembered one time when Sammy ate some 'bad food' when they were out hunting monsters. He got green then too and he puked. That meant Sammy was sick!! Why was he sick? Dean had to help him!

"Sammy, you sick." Dean told Sam and looked up at him with scared eyes. When you're sick you have to take medicine, but Dean didn't have any medicine to give Sammy!

"What? No, I'm not sick Dean." Sam told him but Dean felt Sammy's hand shake in his hand and he looked up at Sam real good. Sammy was shaking all over! Shaking is what you do when you're sick too!

"Sammy! You shaking and your face green." Dean said and pointed at Sam's face.

"Dean, it's nothing. Don't worry." Sam brushed it off.

But if Sammy was sick then Dean had to worry! "No Sammy! You sick! I got to make you better." Dean said with stubbornness, that big brother tone coming back.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "I'm just scared Dean." He said quietly

"Of the roller coaster?" Dean asked

"Yeah." Sam said

Dean was a little confused. He wasn't scared of the roller coaster so why was Sammy? Maybe it was because Sammy was a little brother and little brothers got scared sometimes. Big brothers had to make their little brothers feel better when they were scared. Dean remembered when Sammy was scared of the dark before and he held Sam's hand until he went to sleep. That made Sammy not scared! And Sammy held his hand when Dean was scared he'd get lost! Maybe if he held Sammy's hand again he wouldn't be scared any more!

"Sammy it okay." Dean said as their car pulled up at the loading station. "I…I hold your hand Sammy when we go okay?"

Sam relaxed a bit and smiled. Dean saw Sam's smile and it made him happy too. Sam helped Dean into the car and they sat down. Dean looked at all the straps and stuff around him and was confused. He didn't have to worry thought because Sam fastened his seat belt and pulled the bar down for him. Sam then did the same thing for himself, still shaking.

"Sammy, hold hands." Dean reminded him once they were seated and held out his hand to Sam. Sam took Dean's hand and when the car moved he gripped Dean's hand in a death hold. Holding Dean's hand actually did make him feel better.

"Oww." Dean said quietly and Sam loosened his grip some.

"Sorry Dean."

"It okay Sammy. You can hold tight." Dean said and smiled sweetly at Sam.

The car only moved up a little bit, getting ready for the blast off that Sam saw twenty other cars go through while he was in line.

"KEEP HEAD BACK, ARMS DOWN, AND HOLD ON!" The recorded voice shouted at them. Sam once again gripped Dean's hand as tight as he could and held on the handle bar with his other hand for dear life.

"Don't worry Sammy. It gonna be fun!" Dean smiled at Sam as the recorded voice kept repeating 'Arm's down!' because insane people had their arms still up. Sam guessed they wanted a death wish or something.

And then, of course when Sam was totally unprepared the car blasted forward, thrusting his body forward. No wonder they told you to keep your head back! Sam screamed as the wind barreled at him and made his eyes water, he never felt something go so fast in his entire life! And then, only a couple second later the ride was slowing down.

_Is it over already? _Sam thought to himself. But then he heard Dean's squeals of excitement and looked down. Oh god, they weren't done! They were at the top! The car slowly made it over the top of the hill and Sam swore he thought it was going to fall backwards but it didn't. This time he put his head back as they plummeted toward the ground at 120 miles an hour!

And then, just like that it was over. Sam's heart was pounding so hard in his chest and he was in such shock that some worker had to unbuckle his and Dean's seat belts for them. Dean struggled to get out of the seat with his uncoordinated limbs but he did it. He looked back to see Sam still sitting there.

"Sammy get out!" He called to him and Sam was brought back to his senses. He looked up to see a grinning Dean with flushed cheeks staring at him.

Sam shakily got out, with some help from Dean himself. Dean saw that Sam's hair was sticking out all over the place!

"Sammy, your hair look funny!" Dean laughed and he grabbed Sam's hand like he knew he had to do in case he got lost. "You have fun Sammy?"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. Actually, that was a lot of fun! It was scary, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Yeah Dean. I did have fun." He smiled at Dean

* * *

They ended up buying the picture that was taken while on the ride because Dean just _had_ to have it. Dean looked like he was having too much fun while Sam's eyes were shut tight and his face looked like he just crapped himself. Dean couldn't stop laughing at the picture and how funny Sam looked. Sam finally got Dean to stop when he told him that they should go on more rides.

They went on four other roller coasters which Sam liked better because they were actual roller coasters and didn't blast you up a huge hill. Dean's favorite was the Millennium Force, another huge roller coaster that actually Sam found to be tons of fun. At around four in the afternoon they went to check on their room which was finally ready.

"Sammy, what we gonna do next?" Dean asked as Sam led him through the hotel.

"We're going to take a break now Dean and eat. Then we can go back into the park. We can take the train to relax and then go on more rides okay?" Sam told him

"Okay. I want to go on the big white thing that goes up and down really fast!" Dean said. Man, why couldn't Dean settle for something relaxing? Sam knew that he was talking about the Power Tower. This huge thing that brought you either up or down really fast 300 feet in the air. Sam felt sick thinking about it, but if he survived the huge 400 foot coaster, he could live through that right?

"SAMMY LOOK!!" Dean yelled and yanked Sam so he stopped walking. Dean was pointing to a bakery which was right by one of the hotel pools. Oh God, of all things _why _did it have to be a _bakery?!_

"Come on Dean." Sam sighed. "Let's get you some pie."

* * *

However unbeknown to Sam and Dean a spirit was watching their every move. The female ghost loomed over them as it thought causing havoc to these vacation-goers. It sure was boring being trapped inside this hotel where it died and never getting to go on any of rides. She was furious that all these people got to leave and enjoy the park while she was stuck here. She smiled as she set her sights on Dean; tonight she was going to have some fun.

These two had just thrown themselves into a middle of a hunt.

* * *

_So you didn't think I'd let the boys have all fun in games now did you?? They were bound to run into some supernatural beings sooner or later! And I actually read some stories where people said they have actually seen and heard some weird things in that hotel. (Even I've had some creepy experiences with the elevator there, it was weird!!) But don't worry; I still have lots for them to do! They'll go to the water park in the next chapter!! I hope you liked sweet!Dean and how I gave a little bit of Dean's point-of view so you got to see how he's thinking now. And also I had the big brother in him come out! Thanks for the reviews!!_

_Oh yea! Remember to check out the poll! I know how the meeting with Castiel will go down now but I'm still not sure exactly what is going to happen to Dean, I'm stuck! Hehe!  
_


	11. Fun and Fear

Sam shakily stumbled out of the seat to the power tower. Geeze, that ride could give someone a heart attack! Not only did it go up super slow, making anticipate what's coming next, but it stopped at the top- 300 feet into the air. Sam was confused at first, not understanding why the ride shad stopped. Had it broken down? Dean had been laughing hysterically next to him, bouncing in his seat which wasn't helping Sam's nerves out at all. Then without any warning at all the ride plummeted to the ground leaving a totally unexpected Sam screaming Dean's ear off.

"Let's go on again!" Dean grinned but Sam pulled him away. No way was he going on that thing again. The roller coasters weren't bad because you knew when they were going to go down the hill. But that thing….no way.

"No Dean. We're going on something relaxing for once." Sam told him, his voice somewhat shaky.

"But…but Sammy. Wanna go on something fun!" Dean whined and tried pulling away from Sam.

"Hey, hey Dean, stop it. You have to stay with me okay." He told him, meeting Dean's stubborn expression. "And just because it's relaxing doesn't mean it's boring."

"Yeah it does." Dean pouted and folded his arms. If Sam wasn't so frustrated he would be cracking up at how Dean looked right now.

"Dean, you've picked all the rides that we went on so far. Can't I have a turn…please?" Sam practically begged his brother, he didn't think he could take any more fright today.

Dean's expression changed then as he looked at Sam. He just realized that Sammy didn't get to pick any rides. It wasn't fair if Sammy didn't have a turn. "Okay Sammy you can pick the rides now." Dean told him and latched onto Sam's hand once again, staying close.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and started heading on over to one of the two train stations. "Thanks Dean." He smiled and ruffled his big brother's hair.

* * *

When they got there they found out the train wouldn't be coming for another twenty minutes. Sam spotted an ice cream store nearby and thought that ice cream sounded really good right about now. Even though the sun was lower in the sky and it wasn't as hot, it was still extremely humid. They could use something to cool down.

"Hey Dean." Sam said to his brother who was sitting on the bench next to him. Dean's attention was fully focused on watching the roller coasters and he didn't hear Sam. Sam was still getting used to Dean only being able to concentrate on one thing at a time, it was tough sometimes.

"Dean." Sam said a little bit louder and Dean jumped a bit and turned to look at Sam with that ever-present smile on his face. "How about we go and get some ice-cream while we wait for the train, huh?"

After a little delay Dean's face broke out in a huge grin and he quickly nodded. "Yeah! Ice cream! Let's go Sammy!" Dean pulled himself up from the bench and swayed on his feet a bit before he regained his balance. He then patiently waited for Sam to get up so he could take his hand.

They walked up to the store and Sam ordered a simple vanilla cone. Dean on the other hand wanted everything of course. Not only did he want the biggest size but he wanted both vanilla and chocolate, sprinkles and nuts. Okay, after this Sam needs to watch Dean's diet…but it's just so _hard _to deny Dean when he's so sweet like this.

When they arrived back at the station and Dean had already devoured half of his ice cream, sprinkles and nuts all over his face. Sam smiled and shook his head; he had learned to take extra napkins whenever Dean ate anything. By the time the train arrived, the cone was gone.

Sam was expecting Dean to sulk the whole train ride, and he did at first. But then suddenly there were fake gunshots and the train passed by a little town full of animated skeletons. Children started laughing and pointing, watching the fake skeletons shoot each other and fight.

"Sammy look! Those…those monsters!" Dean whispered to him, remembering that the 'monsters' were a secret between him Sammy and Bobby. "But…those fake right?"

Sam was glad that Dean realized the skeletons weren't real. "Yeah Dean, they're not real, they're just for fun. Look at that one over there." Sam pointed to a skeleton wearing a fireman's hat spraying water out of a hose at a fake fire. Dean gasped and giggled, completely entertained in what he was seeing.

"I…I always want to be a fireman!" Dean turned to Sam happily with glistening innocent green eyes over sun-burnt red cheeks. That was the second time Sam had heard that Dean had wanted to be a fireman. The first time he thought that maybe Dean was just kidding, but now it was obvious that he wasn't. A lump formed in Sam's throat as he realized that Dean would never get to live out that dream of his.

But just looking at Dean's smiling face proved to Sam that he was doing the best thing for Dean that he could. Dean was happy and loved and so full of life.

"How would you like it if one day I took you to meet some firemen huh?" Sam told Dean with a smile "Then maybe you could hold the hose and wear one of their hats!"

Dean stared at Sam with a wide open mouth in awe. "Really Sammy?? I go and squirt fireman hose? Oh, thanks Sammy!!" Dean beamed and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

Sam really didn't know hoe he could love his brother any more than he did right now. He hugged Dean back when he heard a couple girls whispering in the row behind them.

"Aww, that's really a shame isn't it?" She Said and glanced over at Dean

"Yeah, I know. It sucks because he's cute too. What a waste of a great body." Her friend replied.

Sam tensed up and turned around to glare at the girls, making them blush and look down at the floor, fidgeting. How dare they say that, his brother is no where near a waste! Dean is Sam's whole life; the last thing he is would be a waste of a body! Just because Dean won't be able to date they don't think Dean is worthy to live??

Dean looked at Sam with concern upon seeing Sam's angry face. "Sammy…you okay?" He asked

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts "Yeah Dean, I'm fine." He replied and wrapped his arm protectively around his big brother's shoulders. "It's just some people are being really loud on here."

"Yeah, loud." Dean said and covered his ears with his hands, causing Sam to chuckle and release his anger.

He couldn't worry about what people were going to think of Dean and what they were going to say. All that mattered was that Dean was with him by his side.

* * *

They went on a couple more relaxing rides before Sam spotted the perfect thing for Dean. There to the right of him was a ride where you could 'drive' these little cars around. There was a pre-made track so there was no worry on driving where you shouldn't. Dean loved driving and Sam knew he was upset that he couldn't drive the Impala anymore. This was absolutely perfect.

"Dean, look over there. How about we go on that car ride?" Sam asked and started leading Dean over so he could get a closer look. Dean saw lots of people were driving these colorful cars, even little kids.

"I…can I drive?" Dean asked, hope shinning in his eyes

"Yep, the wheel is all yours Dean." Sam smiled.

"Let's go Sammy! Hurry, now!" Dean squealed with excitement as the hurried into the short line. "I…I can drive! Sammy, I so happy! This is best day ever!! Love you!!" Dean once again enveloped his brother in a bone-crushing hug that Sam was sure to feel tomorrow.

"You're very welcome Dean." Sam told him and his heart was filled with happiness. He was so glad he decided to go to this amusement park; it was the perfect thing for Dean. Seeing Dean so energized and cheerful made Sam's day. He was glad he could be there for his brother to make him enjoy life so much.

"You…you go in car with me too right Sammy?" Dean questioned. Wanting to have the leadership to drive but still needing his little brother by his side.

"Yep, I'll be right there with you in the back seat."

* * *

It was surprising how concentrated Dean was as he was driving. He knew to keep his foot on the gas pedal and to take it off when Sam said. He didn't exactly turn the steering wheel in the right direction, but it was obvious that he was trying so hard by the way he kept his eyes on the 'road' at all times. The whole time Sam was cheering Dean on, telling him how great he was doing and how proud he was of him.

Dean listened well when the ride worker told him to take his foot off the pedal when they got to the end. Sam unbuckled himself and then went around to help Dean unbuckle and get out. As soon as they left the ride Dean burst into excitement.

"Did you see how good I did Sammy?! I…I drove the little car and didn't crash! I know I can't drive bigger cars but that was so fun Sammy!! We do it again tomorrow??"

"You did excellent Dean, you were so good. We can do it as many times as you like but we're also going to the water park tomorrow, remember?" Sam reminded him

"Oh yeah, water slides." Dean said and yawned while rubbing his eyes

"Getting tired there buddy?" Sam asked him and Dean nodded. 'Let's get back to the hotel. You can take a nice bath to get cleaned up and then we can go to bed alright?"

Dean nodded sleepily and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, clinging tightly to him. They must make quiet a strange pair to wandering eyes, but that was the last thing on Sam's mind.

* * *

Getting Dean ready for bed was a whole other exhausting adventure that Sam had to go through every day. Dean never wanted to get out of the bath and splashed all over the place, no matter how tired he was. Sam then had to brush Dean's teeth and shave him which was a hassle. Sam had to be very careful not to cut Dean while shaving because Dean was constantly moving and wouldn't stay still.

Getting Dean dressed was so aggravating because Dean would insist on doing everything himself. Even though he had trouble getting on his t-shirts he wouldn't let Sam help because 'he wasn't a baby.'

Dean also had a fit about the underwear Sam was making him wear. While he knew Dean would head on over to the bathroom whenever he had to go Dean still had small accidents sometimes. In order to protect Dean from getting laughed at Sam had bought him some type of adult training-pants. Dean had yelled and threw them at Sam when he showed him them the first time because Dean said 'he was a grown-up and grown-up don't wear those stupid things.' Dean didn't have a temper tantrum anymore but he still pouted ever morning and night when Sam made him change them.

Finally Dean was settled and Sam took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before falling into bed next to Dean. Dean snuggled up next to Sam and they were both fast-asleep within seconds.

* * *

Dean woke up when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. It wasn't Sammy because Sammy was still next to him. Curious, Dean turned around to find a woman with long brown hair staring at him.

Dean was scared and didn't know who this lady was. He wanted to scream for Sammy but for some reason he found that he couldn't. He coaxed him to follow and he couldn't resist as his body got out of bed slowly even though his mind was telling him not to. She opened the door with a smile and Dean followed her out, the whole time screaming in his head for Sammy to save him.

A couple minutes later Sam woke up to the feeling of Dean no longer next to him. He opened his eyes and sure enough Dean wasn't in bed, and their door was wide open.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he ran out into the hallway, panic sinking into his heart. Dean was nowhere in sight. "DEAN!!"

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well! I know, I'm evil right? So where has Dean gone to? You'll just have to read to find out, hehe._


	12. The True Gift

"DEAN!! DEAN!!" Sam ran down the hall shouting his brother's name. Luckily it wasn't really late so many people were still in the park or not sleeping yet. Still, a couple people peeked their heads out their door and yelled at Sam to shut up, clearly aggravated. Sam couldn't care less though, finding his brother was much more important than some random strangers losing a couple minutes of sleep.

Sam didn't understand why Dean had left the room. He knew not to wander off! Hell, Dean wouldn't go anywhere without Sam by his side! If Dean wanted to go somewhere he would have woken Sam up to go with him. That means…

That means something must have taken Dean.

Sam stopped running. No matter how badly he wanted to find Dean he had to figure out what took him first. He didn't know if he wanted whatever took Dean to be supernatural or not. On one hand, if it was something supernatural, Sam would know how to get rid of it. But on the other hand, it could also be so dangerous for Dean because he doesn't know how to protect himself from supernatural creatures.

Sam made his way back to the room and grabbed his bag. He had to try three times until he finally was able to unzip it because his hands were shaking so much. The thought of Dean out there…alone, scared and confused….there was no way he was going to lose his brother again.

It couldn't be a demon because they and salted the windows and doors. Ghosts can't cross over salt either, but if the ghost wasn't corporal it would be able to go through the walls. Sam reached in his bag and pulled out the EMF meter, Dean's toy car falling out as he did so. Sam's heart clenched at the sight of Dean's beloved toy, it just caused him to worry about Dean even more. What if….

No, Dean was going to be fine. He had to be. Sam was going to find him and then Dean would be smiling and playing with his car, he'd be fine.

He turned on the EMF and was instantly greeted with a shrill screech. A spirit had been here not too long ago, which means Dean wasn't taken too long ago either.

Okay, so he knew a spirit had taken Dean. Now he just had to find out which one and where to find it. Sam turned on his laptop and dialed Bobby's number.

* * *

Dean was scared; he didn't know where this lady was taking him. Tears were running down his face. He just wanted to get back to Sammy but he couldn't! His legs wouldn't listen to him!

The lady walked into the elevator and Dean followed. He wanted to tell the other people in the elevator to help him but for some reason he couldn't talk. The lady was smiling at him and it made Dean nervous. It didn't seem like a nice smile, it looked mean. A couple more tears spilled out of his eyes and the people around him stared at him.

"Are you alright sir?" A young lady asked and while Dean wanted to cry out, his mouth stayed shut.

"Okay…fine then. Be a jerk." She huffed and the elevator dinged as it reached the next floor as she and a couple other people walked out.

Soon Dean was all alone on the elevator with the creepy lady and they were nearing the top floor. The elevator dinged but Dean watched in shock as the lady walked through the door before it opened!

It clicked in Dean's head just then that something was horribly wrong. This lady was one of the monsters they used to hunt! And monsters were bad which means she wanted to do bad stuff to him! The elevator door opened and creepy lady was standing by the opened window, waving with her arm for him to come. She wanted him to jump out the window!

Dean felt her pulling him towards her but this time he knew what was going on and he tried with all his might to stop it. The force kept telling him to walk towards the window but he willed his mind to think about Sammy and going back to him. The monster was getting mad but Dean kept trying his best and was able to stop himself from moving forward. The elevator door closed again and Dean felt himself being released as he fell to the floor in a heap.

Dean got himself up as quickly as he could and he felt the elevator going back down. He stared at the buttons, confused until he remembered Sammy telling him they were staying on the first floor. He remembered Sammy pointing to the button that had a '1' on it. Dean pressed at the '1' button about twenty times before the elevator finally came to a halt at the ground floor. He quickly stumbled out but as he looked around him he realized he didn't know where he was! He was lost and couldn't find Sammy!

Dean started to cry again when he heard a voice calling his name. He stopped crying to listen carefully and when he heard the voice again he knew who's voice it was. It was Sammy's! Dean followed the sound of the voice but then it stopped. He ended up in the room where he remembered 'the asshole' was in. Looking around wildly, he quickly spotted a familiar tall mop of brown hair standing at the desk. Dean ran over as fast as he could.

"Sammy!!" Dean yelled and picked up his pace even more, causing him to stumble and trip over his own feet, almost falling a couple of times.

Sam heard his brother's voice and spun around so fast he swore he got whiplash. Dean was stumbling over to him, looking terrified but not harmed. Sam felt the worry drain out him and get replaced with relief. He didn't waste another second as he raced forward and enveloped Dean in his arms, relishing in the fact that his brother was okay.

Dean finally felt safe when he felt Sam hug him. Sammy would protect him. As long as Sammy was here he wouldn't get hurt. He hugged his little brother back as tight as he could. He had been so scared.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean kept mumbling into Sam's shirt. He calmed down a little when he felt Sam rub his hand up and down his back. He leaned into the touch gratefully.

"It's okay Dean, it's okay. I've got you now, it's okay." Sam whispered into Dean's hair and nodded when the receptionist asked if they were going to be alright.

"I…I scared Sammy…monster…" Dean whispered quietly

"I know Dean. Let's go back up to our room okay and you can tell me what happened there." Sam told Dean while pulling back and wiping the tears off of Dean's face.

"Okay Sammy." Dean said and held out his hand for Sam to take but instead of Sam grabbing it he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, keeping him closer.

"Sammy, I…I had accident." Dean said sadly "Sorry…didn't mean to…but I was scared…sorry Sammy."

"Dean, it's okay. A lot of people have accidents when they're scared. You'll just change and it will be all better okay?" Sam told Dean as they reached their room, glad that he had Dean wearing those 'training pants'.

Sam pushed open the door that he had forgotten to lock in the chaos and led Dean inside, making sure to lock the door this time. He'd worry about the spirit later; right now he had to worry about Dean.

Sam got out a new pair of training pants for Dean and left Dean in the bathroom to change them. A couple minutes later Dean came out, looking extremely pale.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sam asked him with concern from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Don't feel good." Dean mumbled while frowning.

Sam gave Dean a sad smile and then grabbed Dean's toy car that was sitting next to him. "I know what might make you feel better." He said and showed Dean his car.

"My car!" Dean gave a small smile and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed his car and then laid down next to Sam. He curled up in a small ball and Sam didn't even know it was possible for his big brother to look so small. Then Dean rested his head in Sam's lap while running his car up and down Sam's legs.

Sam couldn't help but smile and give Dean a kiss on the top of his head, he was just so sweet. He ran a hand through Dean's hair that Sam spikes up every morning from him and looked up.

What he saw standing in front of him almost made him have an 'accident' himself.

"Castiel?!"

* * *

"Hello Sam." Castiel replied and wait what was that….was that a smile on the angel's face?!

Dean jumped at the sudden appearance if the angel and screamed. "Monster?!" He asked flipping over and hugging Sam's waist.

Sam was too stunned for a moment to answer. "Uhh. No. No Dean. He's not a monster. He's one of the good guys." He told his brother.

Dean turned around to look at Castiel and seemed to recognize him at least a little bit. "Oh, okay Sammy. Think I 'member." He said and settled back down in Sam's lap.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Castiel in a curious voice that no longer held any anger in it like it did when Castiel first brain damaged Dean.

"I've been watching you two." He replied, not exactly answering Sam's question.

"Dean…Dean…he got captured by some spirit…did you save him?"

"I was watching him but no, I did not save him. I would have but Dean took care of it himself." Castiel told him.

"Wait…what?? Dean stopped a spirit?!" Sam asked amazed

"Not quite. The spirit was controlling him, it made him go to the top floor and was then going to make him jump out the window."

"What?! And you didn't do anything about this!? Me and Bobby couldn't find out any information on the spirit. I didn't know where he was and he was about to jump out the window?!" Sam asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down Sam. I said I would have saved him but Dean managed to save himself. He was able to break through the hold the spirit had on him and make his way down. Do you know how he was able to do that Sam?" Castiel asked, his soulful eyes seemed to be looking right into Sam's soul.

"No."

"Because he wanted to come back to you and he knows you love him. When Dean got back from Hell you weren't exactly doing the best you could have Sam. Dean thought you didn't love him anymore." The angel explained.

"What…why would he think that? Of course I love him!" Sam said defensively. He held the now-sleeping Dean close to him.

"You weren't there for him like you should have been. All of his memories from Hell and what he had to do were tearing him apart. He needed you to understand and help him, but you weren't quite doing that. That's why he broke down and was killing himself inside after you two stopped Lilith. He didn't think he was needed anymore."

Sam stared at Castiel with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. "I…I didn't know. Man, I wasn't there for him like I should've. It's just…I had changed so much after Dean died…it's like most of my emotion and feelings died with him and it was hard to get them back. I had to watch him die…" Sam stopped when a lump formed in his throat, restricting him from continuing on.

"I know Sam. I'm not saying I'm blaming you because it is not your fault. The both of you had to go through things that no human being should ever have to go through. That is why I gave you both this second chance. I did this to Dean so he could see just how much you love him. Now he knows and I believe he will be able to function much better." Castiel told Sam and it really sounded like he cared.

"What…what are you saying? Does this mean that…" Sam felt lightheaded as he realized what Castiel was saying.

"It was only temporary. Now I am going to give Dean a choice. I'll heal him and you two will have all day tomorrow to think about this. I want Dean to chose if he wants to stay like he is at the moment or if he wants to stay like he originally was."

"You…oh my gosh…you didn't…" Sam stuttered, his heart beating quickly.

"Just remember that I want this to be Dean's choice. I want him to choose what is best for him. He has spent so much time worrying about others. It's time he does what he thinks is best for him for a change. Dean will remember everything that happened this past week."

"Okay…but…but what about this spirit and…"

"I got rid of the spirit, don't worry about it. Now I'm going to heal Dean and I'll be back tomorrow night when Dean has made his choice." Castiel said in his ever-calm voice and headed over to Dean. Sam felt like he was experiencing deja-vu when Castiel placed his hands on Dean's temple and the electric looking light came out of his fingers.

* * *

As soon as Castiel placed Dean back down on the bed Sam rushed over, his whole body shaking. Dean groaned and stretched before opening his eyes.

"Dean! Dean you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" Sam asked anxiously, hovering over Dean like a satellite.

"Sammy?" Dean groaned and at first Sam thought nothing had changed. "What the hell are you doing?! Get your sasquatch body off'a me bitch!"

If there was a prize for the world's greatest grin Sam would have won it right there. He wrapped his arms around his big brother, not caring if he would get yelled at. "I love you Jerk." He whispered into Dean's ear.

Surprisingly Dean didn't complain and even more shocking was that he wrapped his arms around Sam as well, holding Sam like he was the world's greatest treasure. "Thanks Sammy. Love ya' too little brother."

"You…Castiel came and…" Sam started to say.

"I know Sammy. I remember everything. I remember what Castiel said too." Dean said and pulled away with a small smile on his face. Dean's eyes once again held so much emotion in them, but now some of the pain in them seemed to have vanished.

"But…but you were sleeping." Sam said

Dean shrugged. "Apparently I wasn't or Castiel made sure I could hear him 'cause I heard every word." Dean stopped for a minute and seemed to be contemplating if he should go on. He did. "Sammy…this past week…I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Do you…know what you want to choose?"

Dean looked into Sam's eyes. "No. Not yet."

"Okay. That's okay. You have a whole day to decide. Don't rush it. Let's just go to bed." Sam told him

"Alright." Dean said but got up from the bed anyway.

"Where the heck are you going?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"You think I'm going to sleep in a diaper?! Come on man! And you better hope you have some of my old clothes still 'cause I swear if you don't…."

"Dean! You couldn't button your shirts! It's not my fault!" Sam whined. It felt good to 'argue' with his brother again.

"Just because I couldn't button them doesn't mean you have to buy me ugly clothes! There are many cool shirts out there that you could have bought me! You have no excuse!" He smiled

"Fine Dean. I surrender. You're right and I'm wrong." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yep, big brother's always right. Oh and Sammy…." Dean smirked

"Yeah Dean?"

"How 'bout you get me some pie tomorrow?"

* * *

_Okay so this is the last chapter! I was just going to end it here because I really don't know what Dean would choose and it's a happy ending._

_But...if you guys really want me to I'll write an epilogue and include Dean's choice in it. (Although it may take a little while but I'm sure you guys want to know what he chooses) Now I just have to decide what Dean would choose!)_

_Let me know what you think please! It took me forever to write this chapter and I really hope you guys like what happened! :)_


	13. The Decision

Dean woke up with a start. He was panting and sweating, his chest heaving with every breath he took. After a week of peaceful bliss, the memories of Hell were back in full force. His dreams were once again consumed by them.

He buried his head in his pillow as he tried to rid his mind of them. God, would this ever get better? Was there any way that he could possibly live with these memories? His body shook violently.

"Dean?" Sam murmured from where he was lying next to him. Great, he had woken Sam up as well. "Dean?!" Sam asked, more alert now. He must have seen Dean shaking.

For a moment nothing happened but then Dean felt Sam's hand rest on his back. It was soothing and calming at the same time.

"Hey Dean, it's okay." Sam said quietly and started rubbing his hand in circles on Dean's back. "It's okay. I…know I haven't been there for you like I should've when you came out of Hell. I was just so lost and confused after you went to Hell. I shut down completely and I found it hard to open up again even once you came back. I'm sorry. But I'm here now Dean, trust me."

Dean peaked his head from under the pillow to look at Sam. He looked tired and worried. But the biggest thing Dean saw was that Sam was no longer the unrecognizable person he had been since he had gotten out of Hell. He was his baby brother again, he was _Sammy._

So Castiel had not just done this for Dean, he had done it for Sam as well. To help fix them both.

"I…I can't do this alone Sammy." Dean whispered. He was not even ashamed to admit it because Sam already knew.

"I know Dean, and you won't have to. Whatever decision you make Dean I'll be right there beside you. I want you to choose what you think would be best for you."

Dean nodded and felt him self relax. Sammy was here for him now. That's all he ever wanted. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said suddenly.

"Do what anymore?" Sam questioned and laid back down next to Dean and turned to face him.

"The hunting. It's just…I'm so tired of it Sammy. I mean if you still want to do it then…"

"Are you kidding me? I never wanted to hunt and I still don't. You want to settle down Dean then we'll settle down. No matter what decision you make." Sam smiled

Dean nodded again as he listened to Sam's words. Maybe he could actually be truly happy again. "Get to sleep geek boy, 'cause we're going into the park bright an' early tomorrow!"

* * *

"Sammy that was freakin' amazing, even better the second time! We gotta do that again!" Dean said with wide eyes. They had just gotten off the 420 foot Dragster again.

"Dean! We've already gone on 10 roller coasters today! And it's only two! Don't you think we should take a break?!" Sam suggested. He just wanted a chance to get his stomach to calm down.

"You're such a girl you know that? No wait, even girls love roller coasters. You're just a wimp." Dean said and pointed a finger at him. Sam couldn't help but smile. It was just _so _nice to have his brother back with him. It was just like old times and he was glad their relationship was no longer struggling.

"Fine. How about we go in the water park then? There's those huge slides and I could use a cooling-down."

"Yeah, 'cause you sweat like an elephant." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, do elephants even sweat?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"'Cause you're the one that said it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah but you're the college boy!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we can go into the water par. But what I really wanted to do was go on that bungee jump cord!"

"Uh-uh. NO way Dean! You may have gotten me to go on all these rides, but there is NO way you are getting me to fall from the air with only a little cord to support me! You can go on it alone!" Sam shook his head in fright.

"Oh come on. There's no fun in going on it alone!" Dean pouted.

"Uh-uh. Go grab some random girl and go on it with her, I'm sure you could find one easily."

Dean smirked "Yeah." He said and looked at Sam sincerely. "But I'd rather go on it with you. I think my chick-flirting days are over. Well, no…not really. Just the one-night stands. I'd like to get to know a girl."

"Really?!" Sam said in an exasperated voice, like he couldn't believe it,

"Yes Sam. You know, I do have a heart."

"What? Yeah, I know that Dean. It's just…wow. I never thought…" Sam shook his head and started over. "That's great man."

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "Come on bro, water park time."

* * *

"Sam! What the heck do you think you're doing?! Get your arms off of me!" Dean growled at Sam. They were in a two-person inner tube thing with two holes in it because Sam would not go on his own alone. Dean swatted at Sam's arms that were tightly wrapped around his chest.

"But I'm scared!" Sam whined and it sounded nothing like the 26 year-old brother that Dean knew. No, he sounded more like 5 years old.

"Sammy, it's a fricken' water slide! You're not going to die! Now let go of me! You're making us look gay!" He hissed, waiting impatiently for the green light to turn on that would signal them to slide down.

"I don't care! Did you see the slide Dean!? There's no walls around it to protect us! We're going so fast that we could slide off the end!" He said with a tremor in his voice.

"And if that were to happen, holding onto me is going to help us _how_?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, umm…uh…." Sam thought about it.

"Exactly! Now keep your hands to yourself Sasquatch!" But before Sam could do that the green light turned on and the ride worker who was snickering at their conversation the whole time told them they could go.

Dean sighed and pushed the tube forward which caused Sam to gasp and hold on tighter.

"I am so getting you back for this!" Dean yelled at his younger brother as they whipped through the slide. But it was all worth it to hear Sam scream like a little girl, Dean was laughing the whole time. Once they reached the bottom the inner tube bounced and despite Sam's best efforts he was thrown from the tube and submerged under the water.

Dean got out of the tube and started cracking up as Sam's terrified face popped up from the waves.

"Dude, you should so see the look on your face right now! I'm makin' you go on _all_ of these!"

Sam stared at Dean with clattering teeth. "I think I just peed." He muttered.

"Oh, man! That's just sick! Are you sure I'm the one that needed those training pants and not you?" Dean said with disgust and quickly hopped out of the side of the pool. "I feel sorry for anyone that accidentally swallows that water."

Dean waited for Sam to slowly make his way up the pool steps and join him. Sam's arms were wrapped around him like a frightened little kid and his eyes held pure terror. Awesome.

"Come on Sammy, there's that tall one over there waiting for us." Dean laughed as Sam's face paled even more.

* * *

By the end of the day even Dean was worn out. Both the brothers were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park as the dun went down. That's when Castiel appeared.

"Shouldn't we be somewhere where there are less people around?" He asked, popping out of nowhere like he always does. Both brothers jumped in surprise but relaxed once they saw who it was. "I'm sure they would be confused when I have to…."

"You're not going to have to do anything." Dean interrupted him in a calm voice. "I'm staying like this."

"Really?" Both Castiel and Sam asked at the same time. Dean smiled and turned to Sam.

"Sammy, at first I thought the reason why I was so happy was because the brain damage made me forget Hell. But after today I found out the real reason why I was so happy."

"What's that?" Sam asked his big brother quietly.

"I had you back. I mean, you were Sammy again. We weren't distant towards each other anymore. Just spending time with you is what made me so happy, damaged or not. I don't need the memories of Hell gone. I just need you. Just spending time with you makes me forget Hell and push it to the back of my mind. Knowing that you still love me…" Dean stopped just then. This was getting a bit too chick flick for him as he saw Sam's eyes watering up. Yep, old Sammy was back.

"Dean, I'll always love you. You're my big brother. What they made you do in there would have happened to anyone. You weren't yourself; you had been constantly beaten for thirty years Dean! It's not your fault. They broke you just like they break every other soul that goes into Hell. It wasn't your fault. You're a great person." Sam told Dean, finally opening up to him after all this time Dean had been back.

Dean looked at Sam and for the first time he could actually believe that he was a good person, that what he had done in Hell was forced upon him by the many demons that had beat him. All this time this was the only thing he had needed, for Sammy to talk to him, to help him.

"Thanks Sammy." He whispered softly, but he made sure Sam could still hear him.

"Are you sure this is your choice? It's your only chance." Castiel asked him

"Yeah, I still gotta be the big brother. Gotta look out for Sammy."

"Dean, I don't want this choice to be based on me. You proved that you could still protect me and yourself when you escaped from that spirit."

Dean looked over at Sam. "It's not. This is what I want. I _want _to be able to look after you_. _I'm happy like this as long as I have you."

"You do." Sam assured him.

Dean smiled. He was about to reply to Castiel when a thought came to him. His smile turned sneaky.

"I'll make this decision under one condition."

"What would that be?"

"I say you keep me like this and you have to go on that with us." He pointed to the Dragster. This was just too good of an opportunity to skip!

Castiel just stared at Dean with no expression on his face whatsoever. "You've got to be kidding me." He stated which caused Sam and Dean to both grin.

"You've helped us out both so much. The least we can do is offer you to go on a ride with us." Sam told him

Castiel looked back and forth between the grinning brothers and sighed. "Okay. Once. But that's it."

However when they stepped foot of the roller coaster Castiel was actually smiling.

"How about just once more?" Castiel said, trying to hide the fact that he actually enjoyed the ride. Sam and Dean both broke out in laughter. Maybe after all this, the brothers were able to help Castiel as well.

* * *

It turned out that Castiel was not done helping out the brothers. He ended up giving them both new identities, telling them not to worry about the police. The boys got settled in Florida. Both of them were able to live out their dreams. Sam went back to school to be a lawyer, Dean became a fireman. And then a couple month later Castiel appeared again, with a 4 month old baby in his arms.

"Her mother left her on the road. Her father had a one night stand with the mother. She has no family. You have always wanted to be a father Dean. I'm giving you that chance." He had told Dean

Dean had wanted to argue that he wouldn't be a good father. He had been to Hell and back for goodness sake. But he knew Castiel would den Dean's arguments. If both Castiel and Sam thought Dean would make a good father then why shouldn't he go for it? He always wanted to be one and he would be giving this child a family.

Dean accepted the offer.

* * *

Little Jackie was now four years old, she loved her father more than anything. Castiel still popped in from time to time. He claims he's just 'doing his job' but Dean knows better. He's grown attached to the Winchesters.

Dean arrived home from work at around four and as always Jackie ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you daddy!" She said as she clinged to him tightly.

"I missed you too sweetie." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He paid the babysitter and she left.

"Did you bring home pie Daddy?" She grinned

Dean laughed, even though she wasn't his biological child, she still had the same love for pie as Dean. Maybe this was because he started feeding her pie when she was one. Sam had groaned and warned Dean that she was going to turn out just like him.

"I sure did." He smiled and pulled out the box with the pie in it. Jackie squealed with delight and ran to the dinner table in anticipation. On the way she passed the entertainment center. On top of it was the toy car Sam had bought Dean four years back. It was encased in a small glass showcase, when it wasn't on display Jackie was constantly playing with it, imagining going on adventures with her daddy and uncle in the car.

But today was a hard day for Dean. Sam had moved out this morning into his new place. He had a girlfriend named Heather and it really did make sense for Sam to move out. But gosh, Dean missed him already. He was so used to seeing Sam everyday that it now felt like he hadn't seen Sam in ages.

Dean liked Heather. He thought she was really good for Sam. Dean on the other hand didn't have one. He had dated a few times but they didn't work out. It was hard for him to connect to a woman since he had been through Hell. But it didn't bother Dean too much. He had his brother and his daughter. He was happy. Falling in love would just be an extra bonus.

Dean ended up calling Sam and talking for an hour. Sam didn't live far away, only about a five minute drive and they both promised to visit all the time. Dean let Jackie talk to her Uncle too. She loved Sammy and he always seemed to make her laugh. Before he knew it it was time for bed. He hung up with Sam and tucked Jackie in before getting in bed himself.

* * *

Dean shot upwards, his mind reeling from his latest nightmare. Dean hadn't had that many nightmares lately and they were never that bad. But this one had been horrible. Dean tried to control his breathing in fear of passing out. He knew this was somewhat related to Sam not being here. He was missing Sam and thus his nightmares came back. And now he didn't even have Sam to comfort him like he always had.

Dean tried to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was greeted with the image of him in Hell, getting beaten and torturing souls. Oh god…he needed Sam.

Dean looked over at his cell sitting on his nightstand and picked it up. He remembered that Sam said if he ever needed him for anything to just call. Dean didn't want to call Sam but he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He pressed '1' on his speed-dial and listened as the phone rang.

Sam picked up on the fourth ring. "Dean?" He asked, his voice groggy. "You okay?"

Dean instantly felt better at the sound of his brother's voice. "Uhh, yeah…" He mumbled.

And then it seemed to click in Sam's mind what had happened. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sammy, it was really bad and I…"

"No. Dean, it's fine. You want me to come over there, I'll be right there I'll…" Sam started saying.

"No it's fine Sammy. You don't need to come here. It's just…god this is going to sound girly but I needed to hear your voice."

"Hey, it's okay Dean. I'm still here for you, I never left you. I want you to call whenever you need to, I don't care how late it is. You hear me?" Sam's caring voice said from over the receiver.

"Okay Sammy." He smiled

"Good." He told Dean. "I miss you man. It's not the same without your constant complaining."

"Then why don't you come over tomorrow so you can hear my endless complaining?" Dean chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sam said in an excited voice. "How about I stop by at five and we can go to a bar or something? Heather can watch Jackie."

"Yeah, can't wait." Dean grinned. He still had his Sammy; he was just a phone call away. Dean calmed incredibly knowing this. Sam would always be there for him when he needed to talk or simply hear his voice.

"Hey Sammy." Dean continued, he had just though of something and couldn't resist telling his brother. "I was thinking, summers coming up and we haven't been to Cedar Point in a while. I'm going to plan a trip."

"Oh god…" Sam groaned. Dean knew his brother was thinking about all the times he almost threw up.

"And this time little brother, you _are _going on the bungee jump." He laughed at Sam's sharp intact of breath and lack of response. "Night, night Sammy." He smiled and hung up.

Dean put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as he started falling into a comfortable sleep. The nightmares may still come but his phone was right next to him, his Sammy always within reach.

* * *

_Yay! It's done! Well it's actually been done for four days and i couldn't post it because of the STUPID GLITCH! But, yay! GLITCH IS OVER!! :) You have no idea how hard it was to write this last chapter! I really really hope you guys liked it and enjoyed the decisions I made! This is the longest chapter I have EVER written! It's sever and a half pages! I'm shocked I was able to write something that long! I wasn't to thank each and every one of you for taking your time out to read and review my story! I'm so grateful to have such kind readers like you! I'll be working on a sort of limp!Sam story next since all I write about is about limp or hurt Dean I wanted to make a change! I hope you guys will check out that story when I write it! Once again, THANK YOU! Please let me know what you thought!_


	14. Sequel

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that there is an alternant ending of this now being made! Sarah (username: doesthatmakemepokey) asked to amke one and is writing on right now! The first chapter is up. So if you were interested in reading an altternant ending go visit doesthatmakemepokey's profile and read her story! :)


End file.
